


Burning Bush

by evilfox



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>校园AU，但是设定有大量借用现实资料。这是清新甜蜜校园恋爱剧无误=v=我也只会写这种东西=v=</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> 文中Chris、Tom、Harry、Eddie、Benny及Branagh先生有真人原型，其余均为原创人物。文中涉及一些校园黑话，我按照自己的理解擅自翻译了，具体对照见文末。

The Freemasonry of a Public School is amazing. No man who has been through a good school can be an outsider. He may hang round the Empire bar, he may cheat at business; but you can be certain of one thing, he will never let you down.  
\--Alec Waugh, The Loom of Youth

Chris回到宿舍的时候，雨下起来了。有穿着燕尾服的男孩用手臂挡在头顶飞奔进最近的楼道。伫立了数百年的深红色砖墙下面，新生的紫苑花被雨水打落。Chris分得了一层最靠近中厅的寝室，据说这是糟糕的位置，他对此倒不怎么在意。

他原本设想，到英国来上学意味着和父亲共处的“男人世界”，无所拘束，且能暂时远离母亲的唠叨和Liam那个烦人的小魔星。父亲调职到伦敦的头一年里他一直认为这应该是个不错的主意。

可是……寄宿学校？

才一年，一年而已，Chris不知道那些英国人向他父亲说了什么使他相信寄宿学校是一个好男孩该去的地方，使他相信穿着滑稽的礼服能让一个年轻人成为精英。反正肯定是那些英国同事的误导，害得Chris最终交代在这间年代久远的小卧室里。当然，这里也将是他的书房。

床头放着根据规定置办好的衣物，燕尾服、马甲、衬衫、袖扣……甚至还有睡袍和手帕。

上帝啊，手帕。他猜想是不是还得把那玩意掖在外衣口袋上。

不过，无论如何，他不想让父亲失望。况且他的成绩并不低于学校录取插班生的标准，对于这一点他还是颇引以为傲的。他向来不是个悲观的孩子，至少周末还可以出去和父亲吃个饭什么的。现在是1998年初秋，距离世界末日还有不到一年。没什么可怕的。

笃、笃。

他听到敲门声，猛然抬起头来。

“打扰了，”一把柔和的嗓音跟随在敲门声后。

事实上，房间的门并没关。陌生人敲门之前，Chris正坐在他的床上——新布置的整洁、舒适的床——低头看着他的行李箱发呆。

“你是……？”

“Tom Hiddleston，你的舍长。”那个男生走过来向他伸出手，“欢迎入住。”

Chris站起身和他握手，希望没有因为起立太迟而显得不礼貌。这个学生——或者说这个高年级生，和别的男孩一样穿着白衬衫，但马甲是灰色带斑纹的，衬衫有竖起的翼领，领子下面戴着白色蝴蝶领结，铮亮的系带皮鞋踏过地板发出清晰的响声。他出现在这里就像在现场展示床头那些Chris还没试穿过的服饰。如果说还有什么能让他不显得那么规整，应该就是他头上那些蓬松的金色卷发了。

“Hemsworth同学，对吧？”那男生仍然保持着愉快的微笑。

Chris点了点头，“我今天上午刚到。”

“看得出来。”Hiddleston扫了一眼满地的行李，“你从墨尔本过来的？”

他有一对活泼的绿眼睛，看上去就像他对“你从哪里来”这种走过场的问题真的感兴趣。

“是的。”他试着调整发音，希望听起来不是那么土气，“我要连着过两个冬天了。”

Hiddleston呵呵呵地笑起来，好像这真的是个有趣的笑话，“相信我，这里的冬天才算是冬天。”

Chris还以一个有所保留的笑。

“如果天气好点我能带你到处逛逛。”他搓了搓手，“喜欢足球吗？”

“这个……”

“或者橄榄球？说不定你可以进赛艇队，你的胳膊真不错，”学长用目光测量他露在t恤外面的手臂，“我去跟Muffi说说——我是说Jasper Morphy，文体舍长，估计他快回来了；明天7点半吃早饭，记得不要起晚了。不然你下星期就得每天去校办签到。”

“游泳。”Chris说，“我喜欢游泳。”他本来想说冲浪，不过在寄宿中学里显然没什么实现的可能性。

“哦，对哦，海滩男孩，哈？”对方像是为了表示亲切拍了拍他的胳膊，“室外游泳池都是开放的，想下河玩的话需要考个许可证……对了，还有你的头发，”

“头发？”Chris下意识地摸了摸自己的发梢，一夏天没有剪过的金发已经披到了肩膀。

“剪短或者扎起来，舍监跟你说过了吧？”

“不，没有。”

“我们舍监有点稀里糊涂的，他可能不管你，但是校导会管，你最好还是处理一下。”

“OK。”Chris点头应承。

“有什么活动门口的板子上会贴，要求‘校服着装’就是燕尾服，你知道的吧，要求‘正装’就是那个蓝色西装；9点半锁门，舍监会点人头，就算你要逃也要点完再逃，当然我是不建议这样，被抓到很麻烦；我们楼的大门密码不能告诉其他楼的学生，不然发生任何问题我和舍监都要负责；如果你看到Amberson——黑头发鹰钩鼻的那个——别惹他，躲远点就行了……我太啰嗦了吧？我知道，他们都说我太烦了，”他兀自说着，“其实这些东西你的手册上都有，抽空仔细看看。”

写字台上放着那本不久前领到的装订精致的笔记本，里面一半是格纸，一半是名目繁多的“须知”。

赶在Hiddleston开始新一轮滔滔不绝之前，他问出了自己的疑虑：

“你们这里有体罚的事……是真的吗？”

“不，不，早就没有了。”笑着摇头，“不过上课迟到的话先生可能会罚你抄书。”

真像个旧世界，不是吗。从他第一次听到这里的人使用‘先生’这个词开始。

大约这个学长终于想不出其他事情可以交代，“总之，好好享受寄宿生活吧；我住在二层，有问题可以随时找我，我不在的时候可以找Morphy或者Sherman。那么，就这样……”

“Hiddles！”走廊上闪出一个棕色头发的年轻男孩，径直闯进门，熟络地搭上舍长的肩，”你刚才去哪儿了？”

“取邮件。”

“不能打发新生去做吗？”那男孩看起来像个高年级，但是比Hiddleston还要小一点的样子，“你大概是全校做事最多的舍长了……”他的注意力被一旁的Chris吸引了，“这也是新生吗？会不会有点早熟了？”

“插班生，”Hiddleston解释，“和你同年级。”

刚来的男孩爽快地向Chris伸出手，“Harry Lloyd。”

“Chris Hemsworth。”Chris同他握手。那个男孩的手非常柔嫩，和他的相貌很相称。

在名叫Harry的男孩开始问东问西之前Hiddleston已经说出告辞，拖着那个好奇的同学一齐走了。

送走了两位舍友，Chris这次吸取教训关上了房门，似乎明白了为什么这房间不是个好位置。

他花了半个小时把带来的行李和学校发的衣物、用品都拆开，放置到合适的地方，之后一头倒在床上开始胡思乱想。

显然，这个地方有一套自己的规则。

见到先生要打招呼，但是对舍监先生可以不用太严肃；九点半之后不许外出，在那之前也有一个小时的“晚自习”，擅自出门似乎不太合适；走在路上可能随时撞到个勋爵或者王子；男孩们时刻打扮得如同要参加毕业舞会只是谁都没有女伴……

让人怀疑这里是否和外面的世界一样处在20世纪末。

就像不小心掉进了爱丽丝的兔子洞，落在一个与世隔绝的异次元空间，或者一个旧时代背景的闯关游戏。

*************************************

晚饭时他见到了这一学年的几乎全部舍友。

这间宿舍楼有自己的餐厅，这意味着他们不必去那教堂般的校餐厅。四十几个男孩分别坐在两张长长的餐桌左右，闷声不响地吃着晚饭，有侍者在两旁为他们盛菜。老实说，这的确是Chris吃过的菜品最好的学校供餐。开饭之前Hiddleston和另外三个男孩（包括那个皮肤白嫩的Harry）向新生说了几句欢迎辞，这简短地仪式之后大部分人就安静地吃着饭，间或有一些低声的交谈。开始有人离席的时候，Hiddleston叫了几个人上楼开会。

Chris从餐桌对面的列席者中认出了那个“Amberson”，完全明白Hiddleston给的提醒是什么意思，你总是能从众人之中认出那样一个男孩，他从来不在人群里，也没有兴趣和多数人来往。他们不害怕停学或者开除，所以根本没人想惹他们。Amberson旁边坐着一个小个子男孩，长了一张拉丁人面孔，他发现Chris在看他，就冲他笑了一笑。Chris回以微笑，这应该是个好兆头。


	2. Burning Bush

遵照舍长的提示，Chris把来不及修剪的长发梳到脑后扎成一个小马尾辫。他不想承认自己有点紧张，但事实是天才蒙蒙亮他就再也睡不着了。

他仔细地把校服穿好，离开寝室。走廊里很安静，大多数男孩还在享受最后一点犯懒的时间。

他走进空荡的客厅，百无聊赖地走来走去，打量每一处古朴的装潢和陈设。稀薄的橙黄色日光从窗外斜照进来，给黑色的金属窗棱镀上一层暖意。Chris在沙发上坐下，这一点点静谧的时光让他的心情也沉静下来。他感到很自在，仿佛这里只属于他一个人。不知不觉地，他被一种奇异的骄傲攫住了。

这时候前门传来声响，Chris一惊，条件反射似的站起来。他向门口张望，片刻之后他的舍友、学长Hiddleston出现在他的视线里。Tom穿着白色的田径服，胸前贴着校徽的那种，毛巾搭在他脖子上，短裤下面露着细长的、一看便知适合长跑的双腿。

“Hemsworth！”看到站在客厅中央不知所措的Chris，他微笑着停下来，“好早啊。”

“你不是更早？”

Tom又笑起来，他看起来心情很好，大约是因为刚经过运动，脸颊红红的，把Chris这身打扮上上下下看了一遍。

“头发，挺好看的。”他点评道，说着用毛巾擦掉额头上的汗，“你这领带……”

“怎么了？”Chris低头检查哪里不对，他自认为是按照正确的方式打结的。

“我可不可以……？”Tom比着手势，表示愿意帮他整理领带。

“呃，好的，可以，谢谢。”虽然觉得有点诡异，Chris还是认为不应当拒绝舍长的好意。

Tom把他领子下面那条簇新的白领带拆开，熟练地打了一个温莎结。他细长的手指动作很快，叫人看不明白，Chris考虑什么时候应该请他授之以渔。

“这样好多了，”他自言自语似的说，拍拍Chris的胸口，“是吧。”

Chris正要再次道谢，有人打断了他：

“够了，Hiddleston，他又不是三年级小孩。”Harry Lloyd叉着手站在门边。

“说得对，”Tom转身走向楼梯，“我确定咱们楼的三年级都会自己打领带。”Lloyd听了跟着笑了一阵。

他们的玩笑让Chris有点不快，

“我又没请你帮忙。”他小声嘀咕。

上了两级楼梯的Hiddleston停下来，回过头，脸色有些尴尬，

“……如果有冒犯之处我很抱歉，我没有恶意……”

“嘿，Tom只是开个玩笑。”Lloyd走过来拍拍他的肩，“走吧，去吃早餐，走啊。”

同级的男孩拖着他去向餐厅的方向，Chris又回头望了一眼，Tom已经跑上楼去换衣服了。

*************************************

Chris返回宿舍已经是中午1点半了。

从晨会后就马不停蹄地在学校的各个建筑之间穿梭来去，Chris庆幸自己每一课时都在正确的时间赶到了正确的教室。上午最后一个课时结束后，臂弯下夹着书的男孩成群涌出教室，向不同的方向散去。

在宿舍前门口，他看到Hiddleston和一个红发男孩并肩谈笑着走来，那男孩也戴着翼领和蝴蝶结，只是灰裤子和玫瑰色马甲使他更惹眼得多，这装束意味着他属于这个学校里的最高特权阶级。Chris想赶快进门去，却还是被叫住了。

“Hemsworth！”Tom小跑两步到他面前，书本抱在胸前——Chris还是不明白这里的学生和双肩包有什么仇，再厚的书也宁可抱在手里。

“嗨。”

“早上的事真的很抱歉。”他道歉的样子很诚恳，倒让Chris怀疑是不是自己反应过度。

“没什么，别在意了。”

那个红头发慢悠悠地跟过来，亲昵地勾住Hiddleston的肩。那男孩身材不及他的同伴高，一脸粉红的雀斑，但周身散发的强势和自信让人很容易忽略他稚气的容貌，也许这就是服装的奇效。

“这就是你们那个插班生？”他打量Chris，“你最好剪剪头发，其他人可能会找你麻烦。”

“我叫他扎起来的，这样不行吗？”Hiddleston扭头问他，他们的脸靠得很近，如果雀斑男孩也侧过头，他们的鼻尖可能都会碰到一起。

“我也觉得没什么，但是Scotty可能会多事。”雀斑男孩放开了Hiddleston，看了一眼手表，“4点半，圣火荆棘，可以吧？”

“嗯，不见不散。”

Hiddleston目送他走开，和Chris一起走进前门。

*************************************

下午出门的时候，Chris见门厅的板子上新贴了几张签表，有辩论赛、足球赛和板球赛，还有一张关于某个慈善活动的通知。当他想凑近点阅读上面的内容，身旁有人拽了拽他衣袖，

“你是Hemsworth，对吧？”

扯他的是个小个子，头顶还不到Chris的肩膀高，Chris认出来这是昨晚坐在Amberson旁边的那个拉丁男孩。

“是我。”他欣然点头。

“你认识Redmayne？”

“什么Redmayne？”

“Edward Redmayne，那个雀斑脸，我看见他跟你说话了，中午下课的时候。”

“我不认识他。”Chris坦白说，“我猜他是Hiddleston的朋友。”

“是，我知道。”小男孩有点失望似的。

Chris走下楼梯，那个男孩也紧跟上来，好像他们已经是朋友了。

“他是这里的名人，是吧，那个Redmayne？”

“是啊，”男孩不无向往地说，“其实他算不上漂亮，运动也一般，可是每个人都被他迷住了。他是唱诗班的领唱。”

外面阳光很好，穿着便服的男生三五成群地走向运动场方向。

“我还不知道你的名字。”

“Stefano Rossi。”这男孩有个典型意大利名字，却说着一口侉侉的伦敦腔。

“如果你想认识那男生，找Hiddleston介绍不就行了？”

“我本来是这么想的，可是现在谁都不敢在Hiddles那里提Redmayne。他们上学期因为选举的事差点掰了。”

“是吗？他们刚刚还勾肩搭背的。”

“那是表面上。我们都知道Hiddles难过得要死，他上个社交季真是拼命了，比赛也赢了好多，可是‘泡泡糖’那边莫名其妙说这一届运动员太多了，就把他刷了，选了唱诗班的Redmayne。内幕太复杂，我也不清楚。”意大利男生讲得眉飞色舞，好像自己也很享受这些八卦故事。

Chris失笑，“内幕？至于吗，就为了当个学生干部？”

“怎么不至于，你看Redmayne现在多神气。”

快到路口时，Chris告诉他的矮个子舍友他要去体育部一趟，而Rossi要去英语部见他的导师，再往前就不能同路了。

“对了，”分道之前Chris问他，“‘圣火荆棘’是什么东西？”

“就是……”Rossi指向路对面，“喏，就是这个。”

他指得是广场中央的铁制路灯架，灯箱下面蜿蜒绞缠的铁条确是有点像荆棘丛生。

“怎么了，有人在那儿约你吗？”男孩仰着脸一副探听八卦的样子地凑上来，“我就知道你长这么帅肯定行情看好……”

“没有，”Chris笑着摇头，“只是随便问问。”


	3. Neverland

开学两个星期后，Chris被体育部告知他可以和四年级一起参加游泳考试，也就是在下学期。室内游泳池又被各种社团占据，预约不到，这可太难熬了。

没课的周二下午，他偷闲溜到河上一处僻静的旧浴场，反正他看起来是个高年级生，就算被人看到也不会过多怀疑。

Chris把脱下的校服叠整齐放在长椅上。天气比起盛夏时凉了不少，但还没有到不能下水的程度。他赤脚走下被水冲得光滑的台阶，深吸一口气，跃进水里。河水清凉洁净，空气里飘着青草香。温莎城堡伫立在对岸，远远可见那古老、笨重的灰色城墙。

一架飞机从低空划过，发出的单调的轰鸣。

这让Chris想起他来报到的那天。希思罗离这里是如此之近，简直是出了机场就到了学校，没有机会穿过繁华的市镇或者多欣赏一段田野风光。如果能抽出时间去伦敦转转就好了。

“你不能一直这样。”

突然听到说话声把他吓了一跳，虽然一般的学生不会多管闲事，可万一遇到神经不太正常的‘泡泡糖’或者风纪委员还是挺麻烦的。Chris把自己沉进水里，只露出头，躲在河堤下面，确保学校这一侧岸上路过的人看不见他。

“我不想谈这件事，Eddie。”话说的人似乎在向河边靠近，声音渐渐清晰起来。Chris不费力地辨认出这把声音属于和他同住一幢楼的Tom Hiddleston。那么另一个人无疑是Eddie Redmayne了。

“我发誓我什么都不知道，关于选举，我是认识他们中的几个，可是没人给我透露过任何消息。”

“我相信你。你不用解释什么。”

“我没和Stanley出去过。他约过我，但我没答应。我猜这就是为什么他用我替掉你，这是他的报复，他想要所有人认为我和他有点什么……”

“我说了我不想谈这些。”

岸上沉默了片刻。Chris担心他们会不会走得足够近而发现长椅上的校服。不过显然他们没有继续走近，声音开始变小了。

“我知道你想安慰我，Eddie。你是比我更好的人选，就是这样而已。”

Chris躲在那里，直到说话声渐渐远去。

*************************************

每天的”晚祷”其实和祷告没什么关系，就是晚饭后全楼的男孩们一起开个例会，通常都是几个干部轮番宣布各种通知。

Jasper Morphy讲了这个星期的比赛日程安排，给大家说些加油鼓劲的话。这个外号叫”Muffi”的文体社长，有将近6尺的壮硕身材和一张泛着油光的圆脸，看上去还真像一只鼓鼓的黄油麦芬蛋糕，和他比起来，坐在首席位置的Hiddleston则像一根细长的白蜡烛。

Chris听得无聊开始走神的时候，旁边同样在走神的Lloyd戳了戳他，”你怎么老和Rossete混一起。”

他指的是Rossi。Chris已经基本掌握了楼里男孩们的外号。

“有什么不对吗？”

“没有，”Harry撇了一下嘴。

Morphy说完后，Hiddleston翻开他的笔记本，站起来开始絮叨其他事宜。

“……下个星期兵团有训练，周四和周五我可能不在，有任何问题找Sherman；辩论赛还是由Gregson负责，我就不多说了，”舍长合上他的笔记本，“还有一件事，今年的戏……”

下面立即响起一片哀叹声。

“别这么丧气，我们今年可以做得更好点。”Hiddleston苦笑着劝慰大家，“至少我们赶在秋季搞定这件事下学期就不用惦记它了。”

Harry Lloyd绝望地趴倒在桌上，“别再让我演女主了，我就这一个请求。”

“你找好指导教师了没？”Gregson扶了一下他的黑框眼镜。

“我问了Branagh先生，他说可以空出时间来。”

“剧目呢？你怎么想的？”

“呃，暂时的想法是《呼啸山庄》……”

席上的哀叹又此起彼伏。

“为什么一定要演爱情剧，”和Lloyd同级的副舍长Sherman不高兴地表态，“Wotton他们上学期演的《白牙》不就挺好的，我们也可以来这样的，动物戏什么的……？”

“我们可以来《大白鲨》，Hiddles演鲨鱼。”有人打趣说。

“都认真点，你们！”Hiddleston用指关节敲桌子，“Llyod，你周五下午有课吗？”

“试戏？都说了我不演啊。”他转向坐在旁边、处于看热闹状态的Chris，“Hemsworth怎么样，金发妞！我敢说他能演个漂亮的Cathy！”

“什么？！”Chris差点从椅子上弹起来，“别开玩笑了！”

“你演过戏吗？”Hiddleston眨眨眼睛。

“没有！”Chris连连摇头。

“呃……”他微微蹙着眉盯着Chris，像是发现了新大陆，“那……想试试吗？”

*************************************

Rossi在便利店外打电话，手指绕着电话线，满脸“不，你先挂”的甜蜜。Chris不知道那是不是他的女朋友，不过还能有谁呢？他有一支手机，但是账单明细会寄给他父亲，因此他总是用公用电话。

Chris拿了两块巧克力，等待结账的时候，看见柜台上摆着最近一期的《编年纪》，随手拿起来翻了翻。中间有一篇采访的题头吸引了他，文章标题叫“天涯比邻（Oceans Apart）”，背景图片是Redmayne和Hiddleston背靠背侧着脸向镜头微笑的造型。

他按耐不住好奇，继续读下去：

[五个城市，八场比赛，五场演出，近十年来的第一次，校唱诗班的年度访问巡演和橄榄球队的夏季拉练巧合地选在相同的大洋彼岸，相互协调的行程，不仅作为对外访问，也成为校友内部一次别有风趣的交流。编辑部请到参与这次联合活动的两位同学与我们分享美国之行的点滴……]

“同学，”店员叫他回神，“5镑。”显然是指杂志。

他意识到自己可能看得有点久了，不好意思放回去说“我只是看看”，掏了5英镑买下了那本杂志。

臂弯下夹着杂志走出便利店的时候，Rossi也正从电话亭里出来，Chris把刚买的巧克力板递给他一块。

“谢了。”Rossi剥开糖纸咬了一口。

他们沿着斯劳路走回宿舍方向。西侧的球场上校板球队在训练。

“那个，什么泡泡糖的，是不是有个人叫Stanley？”Chris说。

“你是说Stanley Herd？上一届的主席，已经去牛津了。”

唔，和他猜的差不多。

“你问这个干嘛？”

看来他不知道。Chris不想在别人背后传播流言，更不想伤害Rossete对那位学长的崇拜之情。

“杂志上看的，随便问问。”

“哼，”Rossi瞟他，“你知道，一般人们说‘随便问问’的时候肯定有鬼。”

Chris不自然地岔开话题，说起前一天晚祷的布置的活动。

“对了，你到底要不要演女主角？”Rossi追问。

“我不会演戏。”这是实话，在过去的学校生活里Chris一贯属于运动员的圈子，校园戏剧是那些戴着彩色镜框、骨瘦如柴的娘炮男生做的事。“再说，为什么是我？就因为我是新来的？Lloyd不想做就推给我？”他想起那男孩说起Rossi的口气，心里有点不痛快。

“Lloyd哪会不想演，他是没办法，上学期花太多时间在社交上，功课有点费力，他想留出时间读书。”

“他好像有点针对你。”Chris担忧地看了他的小个子同学一眼。

“那倒没有。不是他的问题，大家都这样。”Rossi说话的神情很轻松，“我四年级的时候挂了一次尾车，GTF。”

没等Chris问，他自行解释下去：“‘彻头彻尾的废柴（general tatal failure）’——就是年级名次垫底的人。当你不够好又不够坏，没什么朋友很正常。不过我也活得好好的。”

Chris想象不出那是什么样，在全校前面宣读每个人的成绩。这就是为什么他们把考试叫做“终审”，大概就像审判一样吧。他为Rossi（或者Rossete，就像同学们叫的）感到遗憾，又或许不是遗憾，更像是愤怒。

“所以我知道我永远不可能认识Redmayne那样的人。”他嚼着巧克力，并不显得悲伤或惋惜，他抓住Chris的手臂晃了晃，“嗨，反正你也没那么多乱七八糟的事，就去帮忙演个戏嘛。Hiddleston会高兴的。”

几个学生会的干部地从他们面前的草坪上经过，Rossi飞快地把巧克力塞进裤子口袋里。被他们逮到你在路上叼零食可不是好玩的。

Redmayne这天穿了件浅粉色的马甲，走在他旁边那个一身嫩绿，说话时不停打手势使他看起来更像一只聒噪的鹦鹉了；跟在他们后边的那位则裹着耀眼的大红色，显然是用一件曼彻斯特联队球衣改造的成果，扣眼开在胸前的“夏普”字样下面。

那些自行设计的装扮似乎也不尽称得上美丽，有的甚至略显怪诞。当其他男孩被要求严守规矩、犹如被灌装在玻璃瓶里规范成相同的形状，只有他们获准自由表达个性。在青春期苏醒、膨胀、无法抑制的自我，使这样的权利显得弥足珍贵。

*************************************

Chris确实考虑了舍长的邀请。

他坐在书桌前翻着那本杂志，脑子里想着Rossete说过的话，怎么也做不到像那孩子脸上的表情一样轻松。被当做最差生羞辱的Rossi，他是怎么把这些都掩饰在轻松自然的外表下的？又或是，司空见惯就不会觉得残酷？

他又想起Hiddleston，似乎有一点理解了学生会对于他的意义。

处在这个“四通八达”的位置，每个人回房间都要经过门外，住了一段日子，就能从足音分辨出路过的人是谁。Morphy步子最重；Lloyd一身香水味；那个神经兮兮的Randall每次回来都哼着歌，绝无例外。

当他听到沉重的野战靴上楼的响声，就知道是Hiddleston结束训练回来了。

呆坐着想了想，Chris还是起身出门上了二层，敲了敲Hiddleston的房门。

“请进。”

门没锁，Chris自行开门进来，看到Hiddleston还没来得及换下军训的迷彩服，他责怪自己或许应该晚一会再来。

“如果你不介意我先……？”卷发的男生扯了扯自己的衣领，示意它脏透了。

“没事，你换你的。”Chris连忙说。

他的房间布局没什么特别，但是比Chris想象的要糟乱得多，他以为Hiddleston会是一个像他的外表一样成熟、缜密的人，也许有点强迫症什么的，但是事实显然并非如此。参考书籍和作业纸凌乱地堆在书桌上，一些造型讨喜的模型、小玩意被乱书堆挡着看不太清，椅子上也放着书。墙角立着一把吉他琴。

“那么……考虑得怎么样了，演戏的事？”Hiddleston背对着他，脱下迷彩服外套和里面的T恤，丢进洗衣篮里，长裤和运动袜也是相同去向。

“唔……我可以试一下。”Chris说。

“太好了！”他回过头用庆贺的口吻说，接上一个牙齿毕露的爽朗笑容，“别担心，我会帮你的。”

他从衣柜里拿出一件新洗烫过的白衬衫，手伸进袖子里。

“剧本交给Randall去弄了，大概这周六之前就可以……我准备周五简单试一下，Branagh先生周五晚上可以过来，如果没问题的话下周准备预约剧场了，我们已经迟很多了……呃，你先坐一下……”他敞着宽大的衬衫把椅子上的书搬开，请Chris坐下。

“Hiddleston，”他打断一边穿衣服一边念叨的舍长，鼓起勇气说出脑子里斟酌了很久的话，“你不需要装成很开心的样子，或者给自己找太多工作。如果……如果有那么伤心的话，不如休息一下，出去玩点什么，也许会好。”

卷发男孩愣了一下，张开嘴想说什么结果变成了一声干笑，

“哈……你听说了是吧。是不是挺难理解的？”

“其实……是有一点。”Chris承认。

“我以前也这么想。”他在床边坐下，给自己的双脚套上长及小腿的黑色薄袜，“不过，时间长了，你就开始忘掉外面的世界。我在这里住了四年。”

他站起来，套上西装长裤，背对着Chris扣好皮带。

“起初你觉得这只是个豪华的监狱，”他把左手的袖边翻卷上去，别上袖扣，“当你进入这个体系，成为它的一部分，这里就变成了永无乡。要放手是不可能的。”

说这话的时候，那个活泼的、总是微笑着忙碌着的Tom好像不复存在，留下一个茫然若失的瞬间，就像那种患上炮弹恐惧症的老兵的眼神。尽管只是一瞬间。

在固有的体系面前，个体的怀疑总是单薄无力，被吞噬、粉碎，成为它的食粮，一切都这么自然而然。就像他现在熟练地穿戴着这些考究的老派服饰。

“也许你说得对，不过……”Chris困难地组织着语言，他不想说得太矫情，“无论如何，你是个好人，Hiddleston，你看你，球打得好，成绩又好，什么都会。”他想起“泡泡糖”们趾高气扬的样子，有点义愤地补上一句：“那些穿得像辣妹合唱团的家伙没资格决定你够不够好。”

Tom“噗”地笑出来，随即演变成开怀的大笑，几乎要跌在Chris身上。

终于，他止住笑，用还没戴上袖扣的右手按在他肩上，“谢谢你。”

“没什么，我只是怎么想的就……”

“真的，”他重复了一遍，“谢谢你。”

在那对湖绿色的眼睛里，Chris看到自己微微脸红的倒影。他好像又说了句什么，但是自己也没有听到，外面的天空飞过一架不知是离开还是到达希思罗的航班，噪音吞没了他的低声自语。


	4. Family Bond

“所以，从根本上说这不是个‘爱情故事’。”先生端起茶水抿了一口。

茶是Hiddleston煮的，他甚至自己做了甜点，从晚自习的时候就开始折腾。晚饭之前，Chris看见他系着围裙从二楼下来，衬衫袖子卷到肘部，露着煞白、精瘦的小臂，找了点什么又上楼去。

现在，他穿着晚饭时的正装，坐在一把老式扶手椅上，一脸崇拜地听着Branagh先生侃侃而谈，不时点头附议，Chris觉得他眼睛都要发出镭射光了。

“即使是你和邻居家的女孩玩游戏，那仍然是一种社会交际；而Catherine和Heathcliff，他们属于同一个家庭，与社会隔离，如果用今天的眼光看，他们是养兄妹，事实上的家人，这实际上就是一种乱伦的感情，庇护着他们的呼啸山庄就像一个脱离文明社会规范的自治领域。”

Chris不能确定他是否领悟了先生的意思，尽管这些理论听上去很厉害，这位金发的先生也的确是个有魅力的人。如果说他们的学校是批量产出英式绅士的加工厂，这位风度翩翩的教员应该就是流水线尽头的标准产品了。

和Chris一起挤在沙发上的Ellis用手肘悄悄撞了撞他：“你明白他在说些什么吗？”

“一点点。”Chris小声回答。

Chris感觉插不上话，无聊地吃起杯子里的忌廉草莓。图书室里坐着十几个男孩，也就是会参与这次演出的全部人员了。他身边的Ellis天生一头粗硬的黑发，面目俊朗，一直是这幢楼引以为傲的男主角，他将是Chris的搭档。

在这之前，Chris甚至没听说过宿舍楼里有一个图书室，不过它实际上也和读书没有多大关系。这间叫做“图书室”的套间，有单独的厨房，装潢也比别的房间精致些，钥匙属于Hiddleston，实际上是为舍长们私用的活动室和会客厅。

完美的体系，不是么。Chris想。即便是最底层的学生干部也有自己的特权，权利和恐惧把每个人都牢牢焊在这架古老的官僚机器上。

“画眉田庄则意味着社会纽带，Catherine选择嫁给Edgar，但并不认为这会使她失去Heathcliff，她没有把这两人看做对立的‘情敌’，而是可以共存的‘丈夫’和‘兄弟’，甚至她希望她的婚姻可以间接帮助Heathcliff。这很明确地指示出他们的关系不是通常意义的恋爱，而是比恋爱更坚固、更有特定性的家庭纽带。同时维系家庭和社会纽带对于一个人是正常的需要，也是‘非正常’的Heathcliff所不能理解的。”

Chris又吃掉一颗草莓，他扭头看了看身旁的Ellis，这位可怜的理科思维的同学已经快崩溃了。

“是的，我们想表现这样的东西，像是……家庭，”Hiddleston热情地解释着，“一个人没有权利去选择也永远无法摆脱的东西。”

“问题是，”Sherman不得不打断舍长和指导教师的文学探讨，“你们不觉得Catherine从棺材里爬起来和Heathcliff吵架这样有点搞笑吗。”他点着剧本（Hiddleston和Randall交替改了四稿之后的版本）上的某一页，“这是谁的主意？”

“我，”Randall举手，“Hiddleston也同意。”

“我们想这个作为压轴的场景会有震撼力，让Cathy的鬼魂杀死Heathcliff。”他转向指导教师，“您有什么意见，Branagh先生？”

“想法不错，不过你们需要足够好的演员。”先生说。

Ellis求助般地看了Chris一眼。

*************************************

散会之后几个男孩簇拥着先生送下楼去，其他人各自回了房间。Chris跟在四散的同学们后边，快走到楼梯口的时候，他觉得没见Hiddleston出来，鬼使神差地想回去看看，于是又返回图书室。

“Hiddleston？”

他双手撑着门框探头进来的时候，看见他的舍长正在清洗刚刚开会时用过的餐具。

不能打发新生去做吗？他想起Lloyd这样说的时候拉长的语调和难以置信的口气。

“怎么了？”Hiddleston转过头，露出他一贯的、准备好解决任何问题的关切眼神。

“不，没事，”Chris走过去，“嘿，我帮你好吗？”

“不，不用，我自己可以的。”他把茶盘逐个放回架子上。

“为什么不让低年级来做？”Chris拾起桌上的剧本，摞在一起。

“锁门要用钥匙，别人锁了还要还给我，怪麻烦的。”

他接过Chris整理好的剧本和其他资料，像习惯的那样抱在胸前，“谢谢。”

“还有什么要做的吗？”Chris四下看看，好像已经收拾得差不多了。

“不，没有了，”Hiddleston抱着手里拿堆文件，试图用另一手拎起旁边的一把椅子。

Chris抢在他前面搬起了椅子，“这是你房间的椅子，是吧？”

“谢谢。”

他搬着椅子陪Hiddleston一路走回二层走廊的另一端。Hiddleston的寝室比他上次来的时候整齐了很多，似乎是特意整理过。也许前几天他只是太忙了。Chris想。

他放下椅子之后，Hiddleston再次向他道谢。

“坐一会吧，我去给你拿点喝的。”舍长说完就出门去了，留下Chris一个人坐在这间他已经不算陌生的寝室里。

书桌上的书和文件现在竖着排得整整齐齐，之前被埋没在杂乱中的摆件也得以重见天日，是些布偶秀和芝麻街里的可爱形象。Chris不自觉地笑了笑，他想不到Hiddleston会喜欢这些小东西。衣柜侧面挂着他的睡衣和浴袍，都是蓝灰色的格子图案。

少时，Hiddleston从楼下端了两杯苹果汁上来，递给椅子上的Chris一杯，自己捧另一杯在床沿坐下。

“你怎么想，关于Branagh先生说的？”Hiddleston问他，“有什么意见没？”

“这个……”Chis逃避似的啜饮一口果汁，“他说得挺好的。”

“是啊。”Hiddleston言语中流露出某种骄傲的情绪，“他太棒了。”

如果能多说点让人听得懂话的就更棒了，Chris心里说。

“排练的时候，你会来吗？”

“我尽量，只要有时间。”

没错，Hiddleston是毕业班的，他那么忙。

“我需要学女孩子说话吗，用假声说话什么的？”

“不，不需要，”Hiddleston又呵呵地笑出来，“就是，稍微温柔一点，声音放开，咬字清楚就好。”

“嗯。”Chris点点头，“不过，我还是想知道……为什么选我？你知道，我没有这方面的经验。”

“说真的，我不知道。”

Chris差点把果汁喷出来，这可一点也不像Hiddleston会给出的回答。

“当然，我可以说出很多理由，如果不是你问的话，我会说些理由的。可是说实在话，我就是觉得你可以，你有那种感觉，又漂亮又深情又蛮横……哦对不起，我不是说你，我……”

“我懂。”Chris制止他的解释。Hiddleston低头笑了笑。

他上次就注意到的那把吉他今天依然靠在墙角，Chris问起来，

“你喜欢弹琴？”

“会一点。”

“给我弹一个吧，好吗？”他请求道。

Hiddleston有点不好意思地笑了，“我真的弹不好，别笑话我。”

他抱起吉他，修长、秀气的手指抚过琴弦，像是决定不了应该弹点什么。

他用同一双手煮茶，也用它们握枪。Chris想。

“为什么加入兵团？”Chris突然想知道。

见过他穿着迷彩服，却想不出他成为一个军人的样子。一点都不适合。尽管CCF历年都不乏正式进入部队的学员，Chris还是很难想象Hiddleston成为他们中的一个，他多半会在大学毕业之后当个教师或者公务员吧。

“为什么呢，”他自言自语似的说，“我爷爷叫我申请的，他觉得那很光荣。我也确实学了很多东西。不过……”他俏皮地吐了下舌头，“我爷爷也不总是靠谱的，我小的时候，他还老吓唬我们说苏联人要来了呢。”

有点奇怪。Chris想。这样的Hiddleston好像和平时、开会的时候不太一样，可他又说不出来究竟是哪里不一样。

“你将来想做什么？”Chris问他。

Hiddleston愣了一下，垂下眼睑，“没想过。你呢？”

“我想继续练冲浪，然后转成职业选手……你没想过当职业球员吗？”

Hiddleston摇头，“没有。”

他拨动琴弦，唱起一首Chris没听过的民谣。

It was late in December, the sky turned to snow  
All round the day was going down slow

他的歌声低沉但很柔软，就像他说话的方式一样。

Well I'm not the kind to live in the past  
The years run too short and the days too fast  
The things you lean on are the things that don't last...

歌词有一点忧伤，但是Tom在微笑。他看起来很愉快。Chris大胆猜测这份愉快是因为自己，一个好听众，在羡艳地欣赏着。他感觉不到时间的流动，就像整个世界只剩下他们两个人。

Well the picture is changing  
Now you're part of a crowd  
They're laughing at something and the music's loud  
A girl comes towards you you once used to know  
You reach out your hand but you're all alone

最后一个音被拨出之前，顶灯熄灭了。寝室猝不及防地陷入一片黑暗中。

“……熄灯了。”Chris不知道自己为什么要说这种愚蠢的废话。

“是啊。”

沉默持续了片刻，他们同时爆发出笑声。

*************************************

互道晚安之后，Chris双手插在裤袋里，转身走向楼梯口。听到身后关门的声音后，他身子一歪靠到墙壁上，无声地笑起来。

就像一个晴天里早早放学的喜悦心情。在走廊里和同学追跑，跳起来摸走廊顶上挂的指示牌，就像那是某种形式的飞翔。

他现在就有那种想要奔跑、跳跃、喊叫的冲动。

当然，他不能这么做，所有人都在学习或休息，安静得像海底。如果他在走廊上跑起来，会把舍监先生吓得穿着睡衣跑出来看看是不是世界末日提前来到了。

Chris轻快地走下楼去，脸上带着自己也没察觉到的笑意。他在幻想里助跑，蹬地，高高跃起，伸出手轻触了一下那烟灰色的廊顶。


	5. Tears

“你这个残忍的，残忍的恶棍。”

Ellis试图抓住他的双腕，把他锁紧怀抱里。

“你毁掉了我爱过的一切，你毁掉我爱的每一个人！”

Chris挣脱开，作势把他的同学狠狠摔在脚下。

Ellis躺在那里，发出沙哑、恐怖的笑声。

“是的，Cathy，你难过吗，愤怒吗，我喜欢这样，让你这颗死掉的心像活着一样感受痛苦！”他笑着断断续续地说，如同这是莫大的快乐，“我要看你受苦，Cathy，我必须……”

Chris扑上去跨到他身上，双手扣住他的咽喉，Ellis随之作出呼吸艰难的呻吟。雪白的、花苞般的裙摆铺在他们身侧。

“你怎么敢一再离开我？你怎么敢不来陪我？残忍的杂种。”

他们不再开口，空荡剧场里只有喘息、啜泣和呻吟，利刃般地切割着空气中的寂静。

这是一种奇异的体验。Chris从没想过他能如此真切地体会到一个虚构人物的感情，她的烈焰般的爱和愤怒。他没嗑过药，当然没有，甚至连香烟也没吸过，但是他想，嗑嗨可能就是这样的感觉吧：仿佛自己不再是自己。

他被顶排灯煞白的光炙烤着，露在裙装外的肩头已经冒了汗。

“你来得太迟了。”

“不，Cathy，一点都不迟。”Ellis抬起手拨弄他的金发，“带我走。”

“你无可救药，你是个魔鬼，Heathcliff。这就是你为什么来迟了，地狱都不肯收留你。”

Ellis的手滑到他的脸颊，

“带我回家。”

良久，Chris俯身拥抱了他。灯光熄灭，黑暗吞噬了他们。

“这次非常好！”那是指导教师Branagh先生。

灯光再次亮起来之前，Chris听到台下稀疏而响亮的掌声。他和Ellis站起来，向先生和同学们鞠躬。这感觉好极了。

他没想过表演会带给人这样强烈的骄傲和满足感。他知道他做得很好，他能从这掌声里听到。他几乎迫不及待想在坐满人的剧场里为他们讲述这个残酷的故事。

参加彩排的不过那十来个学生，在他们中间他轻易找到了Hiddleston。Hiddleston说过他不会错过彩排，他信守承诺，像往常一样，即使匆忙的行程让他没有时间换掉身上的军装。他的脸颊发红，不知道是不是在阳光下站军姿站了很久。

当台上的灯光稍微暗下来一些，Chris得以看清台下每个人的表情，他看到Hiddleston微笑着用手背蹭过脸颊……

他在流泪。

Chris向他的搭档说了句“抱歉”，从舞台侧面的阶梯匆匆跑下去，不得不挽着裙摆以免把自己绊倒。

“Hiddleston！”他大步冲到他的舍长面前，“你还好吗？”

“不好意思……”

他用手揩走眼泪，试图控制自己，但是泪水依然簌簌地落下来。

“这真是出好戏，不是吗？”

是的。是这样。Chris想。但你是唯一一个为这编造的故事掉眼泪的人。

他不知道该做些什么，为Hiddleston做点什么。他看到Gregson拍了拍Hiddles的背，塞给他手帕，大家都笑着，交谈着，好像有人为此哭得心碎并不是什么要紧的事。

那只是一出戏而已。

Chris不知道是什么让他这样焦急，他不能忍受这个。他常常用关于糖和漫画的许诺安抚哭闹的Liam，说服他不要向父母诬告自己，尽管那些罪状的确是诬陷。但这个不是他调皮的弟弟，不是任何能用糖块轻易扭转的小少年。

于是他只能把Tom拉进怀里，让他靠在自己的裸露的肩上，用最简单的也是他此刻仅能想到的语言劝慰他，

“别哭了，哥们，”他抚摩着Tom的卷发，就像他早就想这样做了。“别哭了。”

他感觉到Hiddleston在点头，但是温热的泪水还是打湿了他的肩膀。

这个画面一定很诡异。他在心里调侃。一个穿着礼服裙的高大女孩搂着一个哭泣的军官。

*************************************

“我只能告诉你，现场效果棒呆了。”Chris一边转动钥匙一边回头向Rossi说，“等公演的时候你就知道了。”

“我很期待。”Rossi跟着他走进寝室，随手把自己的书丢在他整洁的桌面上，“那是什么？”

“什么？”

他顺着Rossi的眼光看过去，同样整洁的床上躺着一只玩具熊，歪着毛茸茸的脑袋，还穿着和Chris他们一样款式的校服，领子上别着一张卡片。

Chris和Rossi对视了一眼。Rossi快一步扑过去抓起玩具熊，摘下卡片。

“预祝演出成功！- T. Hiddleston. HC。”他念出来，“这是什么？！你们两个……？”

Chris从他手里抢过卡片，背面还有一行小字：

[没有时间购物。就买了学校的小熊。好好招待他。]

“这是怎么回事，Chris？你最好解释一下。”Rossi把小熊抱在手里一副不打算还给他的样子。

而Chris根本没注意他的朋友在说什么，“他送我礼物。”他自言自语似的说。

“Chris？”Rossi伸手在他眼前晃晃，“喂喂？”

“他送我礼物！你看到没有他送我礼物！”

“……”Rossi放弃了。

“你说他是送了全剧组一人一个还是只有我？”他捏着那张卡片在房间里走来走去。

“……你去问他呀。”

是不是应该去道个谢？Chris已经完全忘记了房间里有另一个人的存在。他想象着Hiddleston在学校礼品店的柜台前挑挑拣拣，想象他央求宿管阿姨帮他开门好把礼物放在Chris床头……

还有为什么是玩具熊？不是袖扣、钢笔、领带夹……偏偏是小熊。

对了，他喜欢布偶。他喜欢布偶秀、芝麻街这些东西，他简直是个小孩子。可是他又那么成熟、谦逊，像个真正的绅士。

他会为了一个虚构的故事落泪。

他简直……

“Chris！”Rossi捶他一拳，“你不去吃饭我自己去了！”

“好啦，这就走。”

他听着Rossi的嘲讽一路穿过客厅，看见两个外舍的男生一左一右架着一身球衣的Ellis从前门进来，在客厅里吃点心的人也忽地围拢过来。

“这是怎么了？”Lloyd瞪大了眼睛。

“被铲了一下。”Ellis惨兮兮地苦笑。


	6. An Audience

棺盖被推开，一排耀眼的白光打在Chris阖着的眼睑上。剧场里静默无声。

“Cathy，醒醒。”

Hiddleston在外边耳语般地说。

“Cathy，”突然他扯开声音，“醒过来！”

嘶吼之后他陷入久久一阵沉默。适应了光线的Chris慢慢睁开眼，看到舞台上方大大小小的灯具。他默默地吸了口气，又合上眼。

“这是你的诅咒吗，是这样吧，你的女儿，和你一样的坏丫头，迷住了Hareton那个小畜生，就像你骗走我的灵魂。”

“如果这是你的诅咒，Cathy，为什么不亲自来纠缠我？你在报复我，让我感觉你无处不在，却又见不到。你一向都是这样对我，你这个无情的婊子。”

Ellis受伤的当天就被送回家休养了，他们的人手不足以配备一个B角。大伙在客厅枯坐了半个晚上，最终决定由Hiddleston代替他出演。

预定的日程只允许他们仓惶排练了一周，好在Hiddleston对他自己改过的本子印象深刻，没有花费太多时间记忆台词。

“回来，Cathy。跟我说说话。”

Hiddleston把他从道具棺木中抱起来，放平在观众眼前。他知道Randall给他添了模样恐怖的妆，让他英俊的脸看起来像个骷髅，他健壮白皙的手臂上被画上了青色的骨骼，就像一套哥特风格的纹身。

像个非主流摇滚乐手。争分夺秒地上好妆后，他对Randall这么说。

他不知道自己会不会看起来很可笑，可是当Hiddleston下台后匆忙瞥见他的新妆，惊喜万分地冲过来说这太酷了……他不再有任何怀疑。

Hiddleston的扮相也相当好，他认为。那些纷乱的金卷发临时被喷成黑色，梳直向后背过去，和他本人的样子相比显得苍白、阴沉，满身戾气。两个小时前，他刚刚妆扮好的时候，Chris几乎认不出他了。

就像他认识的那个Tom已经消失无踪，此时站在他面前的是Heathcliff，被怨恨操纵的，恶意与混沌的使者。

“是的，Cathy，你难过吗，愤怒吗，我喜欢这样，让你这颗死掉的心像活着一样感受痛苦！”他眉头压低，视线从下方挑起，就像眼前这具苏醒的骸骨让他既渴望又畏惧，“我要看你受苦，Cathy，我必须……让你痛苦。”

他应该把Tom击倒在地。他们没有经过足够的排练，Chris有些担心这些推搡、撞击的动作会让他们受伤，但他也只能凭感觉做下去。

动作大一点，Branagh先生这样告诉他，你是一具骨头，没有肌肉和神经的你不能控制摆动的幅度，所以动作大一点，让它看起来更可怕。

他照这样做了。

Tom没能及时倒下，又或者是Chris自己用力过猛。他不知道台下的观众是否看得清了这个小小的事故，至少，当他转过身的时候，看到一小沟鲜血从Tom的鼻子里淌出来。他想是不是该把Tom扶起来，避免他被自己的鼻血呛到。

但Tom显然不需要他这么做，紧张地瞪着眼，作了个“继续”的口型。

演出必须继续。

“你怎么敢不来陪我？残忍的杂种。”

当他跨在Tom身上，双手的虎口卡在那精致的喉结下面，他看到Tom，或者说Heathcliff，脸上带着意味不明的微笑，无从证明那是复仇结束的快意和释然，又或对自己残缺魂灵的嘲笑。

Tom伸手抚过他的额头和脸颊，

“带我回家，Cathy。”

Chris感到嗓子干涩，筋疲力尽。随着转暗的灯光，他缓缓伏倒下去。

完全黑暗的舞台上，他什么都看不到。Tom在他身边，这是他所能感知的全部。就像他们在寝室聊到熄灯的那个晚上。

“你真棒。”他听到Tom在耳边低声说。

他压在同伴身上，姿态暧昧极了。Chris有些惊讶，他和Ellis排练了无数次，从没觉得这个姿势有什么尴尬，他们只是在结束之后互相打趣，或者商量怎样造型更好些。可是现在，当他压着Tom的胸膛，耳鬓厮磨，Tom的体温透过他们的衣衫传递上来，热得像在发烧，Chris感觉自己的心都被烧出了一个洞。

灯光再次亮起之前，他们爬起来返回后台准备谢幕。热烈的掌声震动着他的耳膜，Tom的低语则像魔咒一样萦绕在他头脑里。

*************************************

“你满16岁了吧？”Hiddleston笑着问，看上去并不要求一个答案，更像只是在逗他。

他为桌上每个人点了啤酒。按照规定他们每人只能点两品脱啤酒或者苹果酒，可实际上酒保从来不会阻拦更多追加的点单，只要你还能坐在椅子上，没被干倒在桌子底下。演出的成功让大家都如释重负，不出意外的话今晚肯定会有人被搀扶回宿舍，大概悬念只剩下：那个人会是谁。

他们占据了酒吧里最大的一张长桌，有好几个人领口开着，领带已经在来这儿的路上卷起揣进裤兜里。在Chris看来，他们此时的状态才有点像普通男孩了。只不过“普通男孩”买酒是被法律禁止的，而在这里他们可以公然享用这些低度酒精饮品。

“如果我喝醉了，你要负责把我抱回去，”Chris开玩笑说，“就像你刚刚在台上做的。”

“想都别想，我的手快被你压断了。”Hiddleston稍微喝了半杯，脸上已经显出颜色。

他和Hiddleston之间隔着一个位子，坐在那儿的是副舍长Sherman。Chris真想和他交换座位，以便和Hiddleston交换一些更亲密的玩笑，却又实在不知怎么开口。Sherman和他的眼镜框总是给人留下过于严肃的印象，即使是性格大而化之的Chris也没什么和他交流的愿望。

他暗自盘算等Sherman去洗手间的时候鹊巢鸠占（虽然他也不知道Sherman会不会小气到为这种事生气），无意中看到一群穿着彩色马甲的“泡泡糖”从门口鱼贯而入。

那群人选择了另一侧长桌，不消一会，他们也发现了这边的庆功席。

Eddie Redmayne端着他的酒杯走过来，看了Sherman一眼，后者自觉地站起让出了座位。Chris也只好往旁边错了一个位子，好让Sherman坐下。

Redmayne向他们说了些祝贺演出成功的客套话，终于用一句“这轮酒算我的，可以让我暂时借走Tom吗？”把Hiddleston带去了他们桌上。

Sherman和Gregson之间空出了两个位子，但谁也无意坐过去。大家仍然推杯换盏，聊天谈笑，Chris举起酒杯泄愤似的灌下最后半杯啤酒。

“奇怪的国家。”Chris评论道，”街上天天在讲严查青少年饮酒，学校里反而可以随便喝。”

“棒极了是不是！”Randall的眼镜上糊了一层薄薄的雾气，大约是由于他发烫的脸。

“还有那帮人，”他瞄着”泡泡糖”们的酒席，“一个自建社团是怎么成了学校的最高权力的？这不就像黑社会取代政府？”也许是酒精的作用，Chris感到腹内的牢骚特别多。

“现在已经控制得够多了。”Gregson解释，“要是在十年前，他们可以随便进你寝室用笔盒抽你的脸。”

“至少应该有公开投票，而不是那十来个人关着门商量。”Chris说，“难以想象你们会反对票选，英国可是全世界立宪最早的地方。”

“你太偏激了，Hemsworth，”Morphy说话带着浓重的北伦敦腔，每次他招呼Chris听起来都像“Heimsworf”。

泡泡糖们的桌上喧哗了一阵，好像是起哄要听Redmayne唱歌。

Chris只能从杂乱的人声中间分辨出一点点：

“……如果Tom给我弹琴……”

最终Hiddleston和Redmayne站起来走向角落里那个摆着一架风琴的小小的表演区。他们交头接耳一番，Hiddleston点点头，过去坐上琴凳。Redmayne在他的琴声里，悠悠地开了腔：

I don't know how to love him...

他圆润的男中音使整个酒吧都静下来。Chris这一桌上的同学也都停止吵嚷，出神地望着那个脸上满是雀斑却有魔法般声音的男孩。

I don't see why he moves me. He's a man, he's just a man...

他坐在高脚凳上，不时和弹琴的Hiddleston交换眼神和微笑。

简直像调情一样。Chris想。

I wouldn't want to know...he scares me so. I want him so...

曲毕，酒吧里的鼓掌声、口哨声沸成一片。

好像每个人都很开心。Chris觉得自己心里轻微的酸涩与此时此地格格不入。

他们是这么相配的一对。歌手和琴师。

而他自己，Chris，只是个听众。


	7. Wish the Whole World Knew

Chris倒了一杯牛奶，从厨房出来，迎面碰上刚洗过澡从浴室方向走来的Rossi。

“你们不是出去庆祝了么？回来这么早？”Rossi用毛巾擦着他湿嗒嗒的深色头发。

Chris在他的寝室门口停下，推开门，“我先回来了，他们还在玩。”

“为什么？”Rossi跟着他进了房间。

“你跟来干嘛？”他把牛奶搁在书桌上。

“我看你不太对劲，出什么事了？”Rossi继续擦着头发，大咧咧坐上Chris的床。

“没什么。”他倒骑在椅子上啜饮冰牛奶。

“……对了，今天的戏，你演得真好。”Rossi不无骄傲地说，“我就说嘛，你一定会大出风头的。”

“真的？”好友的赞赏让他发自内心地笑出来。

“得了吧，”Rossi白他一眼，“我肯定不是第一个夸你的人。”

的确如此。Chris想。第一个向他祝贺的是拥抱着他躺在舞台上的Tom。

“怎么不在酒吧多玩一会，我以为你不会放过跟Hiddleston套近乎的好机会。”

“我想我们大概不是同一类人。”

Rossi皱眉，“肯定发生什么事了。快告诉我。”

“没什么，就是……”

急促、响亮的敲门声打断了他的话。

“Chris！你在吗？”是Hiddleston的声音。但这样用力敲门可不是他的风格。

“需要我回避一下吗？”Rossi坏笑着。

“当然不用。”Chris说完向门外喊了声请进。

他们的舍长开门进来，脸颊红红的，喷着酒气，大概喝的有点多，又或者像他自己说的一样不胜酒力。

“Chris！”他径直走过来，一脸失望地俯视着他，“你怎么一个人走了？”

“我……不太舒服，回来醒醒酒，“Chris举起牛奶杯示意自己没说谎。

“呼……太好了，”Hiddleston长出一口气，拍着胸口，“我以为你生谁的气了……我以为你肯定是……”他酒后粘稠的声音听起来有点不太像他。

“没有，我没事。”

“太好了。”捉住Chris的右手，握在自己双手中间，“我想追出去找你，可是Eddie他们不让我走，我……你真的没生气，是吧？” 他还没洗掉头发的喷色，肃杀的黑发配上他和煦的笑有点微妙的冲突。

“没有。”他只得又一次重复。

他眼角的余光瞥到Rossi在强忍着没笑出来。

Hiddleston拾起书桌上摆着的玩具熊，“我给你的小熊，你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”Rossi忍不住插嘴，“他可喜欢了，每天抱着睡觉。”

“闭嘴，Rossete。”Chris吼他。

Hiddleston呵呵地笑个不停，“好极了，好……”他没有放开Chris的手，“你说你还没去过伦敦……我家就在伦敦，什么时候带你去逛逛，好吗？”

他没有理由拒绝，连一个不正当的理由都没有。

“他同意了，他会去的，绝对去。”Rossi再次抢着替他回答，不过这次Chris没有否定他。

“那么……下周日，好吗？”

“……好。”

得到确认后Hiddleston终于放开了他的手，带着满意的微笑。“那，那我先上楼去了……”

“我送你上去吧，”Chris从椅子上站起来。

“不，不用，”他转动门把，“我没问题。晚安，同学们。”

Chris和Rossi在门口目送他拐弯走上楼梯，他似乎还是走不太稳，但是情绪非常好，史无前例地像Randall一样哼着歌上了楼。

“他约你了。”关上门后Rossi一脸难以置信的表情。

“他喝醉了。”Chris把玩具熊摆回原来的位置，“也许他明天就忘了这件事。”

“相信我，如果他忘了，他会再约你一次。”Rossi犹豫着问出来：“你要跟他睡吗？如果他是这个意思。”

Chris倒抽一口气，用瞪眼的方式无声地表达：你也太直接了吧。Rossi还以一个“难道不是吗”的无谓表情。

“我不知道。”Chris拆散自己的马尾辫。

他喜欢Tom这个人，毫无疑问。至于他想从Tom那里得到什么……

只是聊天、散步、打球，还是更多？像是……接吻？或者……

他想到Tom细长白净的腿，他不止一次见过那双标致的长腿暴露在空气中，穿着田径短裤或者球裤，又或者……内裤，他穿深色的内裤，这是不是意味着什么？他会喜欢和同舍的男孩亲密接触，被他们抚摸大腿内侧的肌肤？难以想象一个不愿意差遣低年级生洗茶杯、取邮件的人，却会温柔地要求他们吮他那里？

Chris意识到自己想得有点偏了。他感到脸上发热，并不是因为惭愧，而是兴奋。

他尽力搅散脑子里模糊的幻象，不想让Rossi注意到他忽然躁动起来的情绪。

“也许他不是那个意思。”Chris敷衍说。现在他只想快点把Rossi踢回他自己寝室，然后锁上门关照自己一下。

Rossi耸肩，“算了，从来都不懂这些英国人。”

Chris被他逗笑了，“我以为你够英国了，”

“Porca vacca！”Rossi用他不标准的英式意大利语抗议，“Io sono italiano！”

*************************************

天气彻底凉下来了，许多男孩开始在校服外穿上长风衣。阳光也更少见了。

演出之后，Chris发现自己忽然成了校园里的话题人物，走到哪儿都有人认出他；好几个俱乐部向他发出邀请；他的更衣箱里被塞了一张纸条，约他在圣火荆棘下见面（他不知道该如何回应，只好把纸条折起来收进衣袋里当做没这回事）；一个瘦高个的六年级生在教室门外截住他，问他有没有时间接受校刊的采访。

就像Rossi说的，这下他出风头了。

应付这些纷至沓来的事务之余，他始终惦记着Hiddleston的邀约。匆忙的一周之后，他的伦敦之行如期而至了。

从温莎河岸进站的时候，天色也算明亮，到滑铁卢下车出来，天上却堆着厚厚的云，不像个适合游玩的日子。Chris并不在意傍晚是否会有一场大雨，和Hiddleston单独出行的念头是他忐忑不安的唯一原因。他必须弄清楚这究竟是亲密关系的前奏，还是他自己荒唐的错觉。

Hiddleston穿了件棕色的短皮衣，牛仔裤和短靴，脖子上松垮地挂了条花格围巾。这还是Chris第一次看见他穿上校服、正装和军装以外的衣服。这身打扮使他看上去比平时更年少也更活泼。

他们出了车站一路溜达向河边，转过路口，已经能依稀望见西敏桥那薄荷色的铸铁结构。紧依河岸的地方被围了一圈屏障，像是有什么工程在进行。

“西敏区是我的地盘。”走在桥上，Hiddleston开玩笑说。

可能是因为旅游旺季已过，天气也不是最好，街上的游客不显得那么成群结队。河对岸的大本钟兀立在国会大厦一角，孤独地指向天空。

Hiddleston像个尽职的导游一样给他指点路上的名胜，Chris总是想问他哪来这么多话，明明每天都忙着开会、交际，讨论不休……现在却像很久没机会说话一样，讲东讲西停不下来。

在鸟笼路口，有人向他们问路，Tom耐心地一一指点。那人的口音很重，Chris几乎听不懂。

“北方人，他们说话真有趣，不是吗。”Tom看着那个路人离开的方向。

“以前有人告诉我东伦敦口音就像澳洲话，结果根本就不像。”Chris随口说。

他知道Tom会学很多口音，每种都学得惟妙惟肖。

“我喜欢你的口音。”Tom说，双手插在浅浅的仔裤口袋里，“听起来像……像枫糖饼。”

Chris失笑，“我不怎么吃甜食。”

“你应该尝尝。”Tom有点心向往之的样子，他真是喜爱甜食。“可能是因为我没有自己的方言吧。对那种一开口就听得出是哪里人的，有点羡慕。”

“你的口音很好听。”Chris诚实地说。

“哈，像天空新闻台是吧？”Tom笑着侧过头。

“不，像个……诗人。”他不知道自己哪来的这种形容。

公园的长椅多半空着，连外国游客也行色匆匆。如果是晴天也许会有人坐在这边赏景。Chris在低矮的围栏旁边停下来，看着湖岸上那些摇摆着走来走去的鸭子。

“我知道你不喜欢‘泡泡糖’他们。”Tom从他身后跟过来，“有时候我也不喜欢。”

“但他们是你朋友，你习惯和他们在一起，我明白。”

“不只是这样。传统的存在总是有原因的，就算它不能让每个人都满意……”

Chris回过头，“你叫我出来是为了这个吗？政治教育？”

“我只是不想让你觉得我……”他似乎找不到恰当的表达，“我不是个权力狂。或者工作狂。我也有自己的想法。”

Chris捉起Tom的手，端详那些能在琴键上优雅翻飞的修长的指头，“比起钢琴，还是吉他更配你。”

*************************************

回车站的路上，他们又经过河岸边的那片工地。

“那边要建一个摩天轮。” Tom兴致勃勃地告诉他，“说是全欧洲最高的。将来可以从那里俯瞰伦敦。”他指向高处青灰色的云端。

“那里？”Chris顺着他手指的方向看出去。

“嗯，那里。”

Tom还在望着那片河岸上空，没注意到Chris转过头注视着他。

“我朋友都说蠢透了，和周围的建筑一点也不搭，我倒是觉得挺好的，你不觉得这附近的建筑都太刻板了吗，有个摩天轮会感觉活跃一点吧？……”

像是终于感觉到投在他脸上的视线，他慢慢地转过头来，在灰暗的天空下，Tom的眼睛绿得明亮。他好像有点紧张，眨了眨眼睛。

Chris敢发誓他能听得到Tom的呼吸在加快。傍晚的路上依然人来人往。可是直觉告诉他，这就是正确的时间和地点。

他倾身靠近，Tom没有避开，他们之间的距离一点点缩短，直到Chris闭上眼睛，用他的唇覆上Tom的。

他能感觉到那对薄唇在他自己的嘴唇下微微颤抖，他意识到Tom在试图张开嘴请求一个更深入的吻。他毫不犹豫地将舌尖探进对方温暖的口腔，动作轻柔地舔着Tom扭动不安的舌头，就像这是他所品尝过的最香甜诱人的美食。

他不在意路上的行人会不会多看一眼。他想要全世界都知道，他有多想把这个绿眼的男孩据为己有。

那个吻只持续了几秒钟，却像有一个世纪那么漫长。他闭着眼睛，却仿佛看到了最斑斓的世界。阴霾的天空变得晴朗，昼日交替，四季更迭，而他们以脉脉相吻的样子定格在这里。

他甚至能看到，不远处尚未建起的、幻想中的摩天轮，在变换的景色里缓缓转动。

当他恋恋不舍地睁开眼，结束这个吻，整点的钟声敲响了。


	8. Break Free

回程的火车上，Chris始终担心自己会忍不住把Tom按倒在车座上。他知道Tom也在想着同一件事。这一路上他们的话少多了，好像嗓子里堆满了不堪入耳的情话，一开口就怕溢出来。

赶在晚饭之前他们回到宿舍，板子那里有一群男生围着似乎在看什么布告，议论纷纷，群情激昂的架势。Tom和Chris谁也没有多看他们一眼，一前一后穿过客厅直奔Chris的寝室。

“快点。”Chris摸钥匙开门的时候，Tom催促他。

他越着急这房门就越和他作对，由于激动他连钥匙都拿不稳，好不容易才旋开门锁。他们急不可耐地冲进门，从反锁落下的那一秒开始，拥抱、推挤着亲吻起来。

“等一下……”Tom挣开他的亲昵，爬上床去跪在床垫上拉起正上方的窗帘。

Chris追上去把他扳倒在床上，他看着Tom振奋又有点慌张的面孔，红云在他两侧脸颊上堆积，那不只是“英俊”，是“完美”。

真是怪事，不是吗？公正地说Tom只是个普通男孩（好吧，一个优秀的男孩，高材生，运动员），算不上标准意义的美男子，Chris不反对这一点，但这不妨碍他现在感到自己分明拥吻着一个性感的天神。

就像是有什么魔法发生在Tom身上，使他的额头不再过于宽阔，颧骨不再过于高突，嘴唇不再过于纤薄，使他的一切缺点变得惹人喜爱。

可他甚至没有时间和专注力再多看看Tom此时的样子，他没法忍得更久了。一边吮着Tom的嘴唇，他动手解开自己的裤带。

那只修长、微凉的手包托住他私处的一刻，Chris无法抑制地发出沉重的呻吟。这里离舍监先生的房间太近了，他不知道先生在不在家，又会不会听见这些偶尔的宣泄。也许他们应该去楼上Tom的寝室，但现在想这些已经没意义了。他能做的只有及时帮Tom解开他的裤子拉链。

Tom的手简短地爱抚了他的两颗小球，很快步入正题。没必要进行更多挑逗，那家伙已经硬得蓄势待发。

当然，他发现Tom的情况也并没好到哪里，他浅色的内裤已经被溢出的液体沾湿，隔着湿透的布料也能清晰辨认那粉色的、发育良好的性器。Chris帮他解放出来，也迅速开始动手抚慰那湿淋淋的器官。

他们什么都没说，沉默、喘息着互相套弄。

也许应该说点什么？可是现在，Chris的脑子里想不出任何成句的语言。在车上想过的那些甜言蜜语现在都显得不合时宜。

“操。”Tom喘着气，嘴里迸出一句这样简单粗俗的感叹。他蹙着眉，眼光闪烁就像有泪水盈眶。

或许是因为压抑太久，没几下他就射得Chris满手湿黏。他低声道歉，大概觉得很没面子，不过Chris也没能坚持太久，他们都太想要了。

躺在床上歇了片刻，Chris感到意犹未尽。

“该去餐厅了。”Tom说着坐起身，重新扣上他的裤子，“我去换衣服。”他犹豫了一下，还是俯身回来吻了Chris的额头。

Chris不太情愿。

让晚饭见鬼去吧！他真想这样说，然后把Tom按在床上剥光，吻遍他曾经遮挡在正式服装之下的每一寸肌肤。

但他最终说出的还是：“餐厅见。”

************************************* 

“你看签表了么？”

Chris根本没注意听Rossi在说什么，顾着把最后一块土豆填进嘴里，

“什么签表？”他含糊地说。

“杯赛，咱们抽到哈罗。Hiddleston没跟你说？”

不，他一个字也没提。他自己大概都忘光了。Chris想。大概是橄榄球，他心里决定明天上课之前去看一眼，免得自己太像个局外人，尽管他实在很难在自己身上激发出同级学友们那么强烈的集体意识，毕竟他们在这里待了至少三年了。

但让他有点意外的是：他在尝试。他在尝试融入这个光怪陆离的世界，而且目前形势良好。

他吃净了自己的盘子，请侍者再添一块羊排。

“你没事吧？吃这么多。”Rossi疑心地瞟他。

“心情好。”他笑着说，眼神不自觉地飘向照例坐在首席的Hiddleston舍长。

猜不到吧，坐在首席这位年轻的绅士，刚刚和我寝室里和互打手枪，爽得快哭出来。

他真想看看Rossete听到这么一句会是什么表情，但他不打算说。他不打算告诉Rossete或者任何人，这一切只属于他自己。

************************************* 

Chris知道自己完蛋了。

再次得到亲近Tom的机会之前，他什么事都做不了。

他摊开《进阶数学》和书里夹着的习题卷，可是怎么也无法专心解题。脑子里一直在浮现Tom那时候慌张闪烁的眼光，还有他泛红、发热的身体。

Tom；Thomas；T.Hiddleston.HC。

他怎么能这么可爱？Chris简直要怀疑世界上是否真的有这么一个人而非他为自己制造的过于美好的幻想。他无法平静下来，胃里像有一群蝴蝶在扑棱。

究竟发生了什么？开始了还是结束了？Chris认为他和Tom之间还有些未完的事务，肯定有。

直到顶灯忽然熄灭，他还呆坐在书桌前，晚饭的正装都没有换，卷子上一个字符也没多写。

他想上楼去敲开Tom的房门……不，他不想让对方觉得他是个色欲熏心的小流氓……可是谁说一定要做什么，也许只是谈谈这件事，聊聊各自的感觉？……算了吧，骗谁啊，他想要的就是更多性高潮……

Chris趴倒在书桌上，觉得自己的头脑快要被这些互相辩驳的想法挤爆了。

他一推桌子站起来，干脆走出寝室摔上房门。

上楼去。Chris说服自己。上楼去告诉他你想做什么。

当他心事重重的走过转角踏上第一级楼梯，毫无征兆地，他看到穿着睡袍的Tom正走到两段楼梯之间的平台上，好像在犹豫着要不要走完最后半截楼梯去到一层。

他们互相看着呆了两秒，一齐窘迫地笑出来。

Chris快步登上楼梯，确定左右无人之后，搂住Tom的腰吻了他一下。

“来。”Tom牵着他转身上楼。

他本以为Tom会带他回寝室，但他们走向了完全相反的方向，Tom走在他前面，从睡袍口袋里摸出钥匙，开了图书室的门。发现图书室不熄灯这件事，Chris并不意外。

“你这算不算滥用职权？”他细心地反锁上房门。

“唔……不算。”Tom狡黠地笑笑，尽管他的狡黠和旁人比起来还是稍显淳朴。

他如愿剥去Tom的睡袍，发现里面再无其他阻碍。

“你总是这样吗？裸睡？”Chris在他裸露的腰窝掐了一把。

“这个么……”

Tom慢慢地吻着他的嘴唇、下巴、耳鬓……他摸到Tom胸前几缕柔软、卷曲的毛发。

像个大人一样。Chris想。他希望自己很快也会长出些。同样，他也希望自己不怎么厚实的胸膛会鼓起更多胸肌……像个大人那样。

“你喜欢我碰你哪里？”Tom问，看来他打定主意要弥补晚饭前那场草率的游戏。

“嗯？”Chris局促起来，就像考试中想不出正确的答案……

“没关系，”Tom把他按到沙发上，跨在他身上开始解开那些衬衫扣子，“……我们可以找找看。”

Tom的手在他身体各处轻柔的抚过，留下一串战栗的愉悦，最后又回到他的胸前，手指碾磨他一侧乳尖，舌头舔吻着另一侧。

他享受着Tom的爱抚，自己也没闲着，他用手拨弄对方那正在勃起的家伙，感受它在手里变得更加硬挺。当他试着吮吻Tom脖根处的皮肤时，几乎令对方尖叫出来。

“停、停一下，”Tom暂时推开他，跑到酒柜下面，往最底层的抽屉里翻找。

Chris喘着气，意识到他们这次大概不会只用手弄出来这么简单。

少时，Tom拿来一支看上去用了很久的某种管剂，管身被他捏着的地方已经扁下去，标签也撕掉了，不过Chris大概能猜到是什么东西。

“你经常带人来？”他忍不住问。

“不，这是Muffi的，他有时候会带人过来……”Tom忙着解释。

“我们宿舍的？”

“不，和他好的那个男孩是Wotton那边的……”

“那你乱动他的东西会不会……？”

“我下楼之前问他借过了，”Tom说着又笑起来，“你哪来这么多问题。”

也许只是紧张。Chris想。也许只是拖延时间。他不确定自己是否准备好做到这一步。更重要的是，他勃起的硬物已经憋闷得暴躁不安急待发泄，他不确定自己是否还有耐心尝试把它放进那么狭窄的通道。

不过他的行动已经快过思考，等不到担忧完全消释。Tom跪在沙发上，手臂撑着扶手，等待Chris将一根蘸满润滑物的手指挤进那个紧致的入口。

“我没做过这个。”Chris坦白说，“我不知道能不能……”

他慢慢地移动手指，听到Tom细微的抽气声。

“我也没有。”Tom低声说，“我只是照Muffi跟我说的……”

“感觉怎么样？”

“唔，有一点……啊！”他突然惊叫，随后就只剩下呵气和呻吟。

经过足够的润滑，Chris一点点将自己埋进Tom的身体，他害怕弄疼Tom，又或者犯了什么别的错误，他试图小心翼翼地进出，但是体内累积的欲望已经不允许他继续磨蹭。他开始加快，肌肤相碰拍出响亮的声音。

他感觉耳鸣目眩，在他的全部生命里从未有过比现在更强烈和神奇的快乐，Tom口中偶尔泄露出的叫声响在他耳朵里，像细细的芒刺扎得人又疼又痒。

最终，他控制不住，低声怒吼着射进Tom的身体深处。

“对不起。”他感到难堪极了，但Tom并没有责怪他，而是同他接了一个吻。

************************************* 

图书室的挂钟指向12点20分。

Tom从另一个高处的柜子里翻出一盒蓝色的百乐门卷烟。他给自己抖出一支，又把烟盒递给Chris。

“我不会。”Chris窝在沙发里，披着自己的衬衫。

Tom愣了一下，把他那支还没点的烟放回盒里，准备收起来的样子。

“不，没关系，”Chris阻止他，“想抽烟的话就随意吧，真的没关系。”

“你确定？”

“当然。”

Tom给自己点上烟，回到沙发上暖暖地挤在Chris身边，慢慢吸着烟。

“你问过我将来想做什么。”他说。

“你想好了吗？”

“我想有个剧团，我想做些惊心动魄的、奇观一样的东西……虽然我还不知道它们应该是什么样。”

Tom微微仰着脸，眼神空空地望着对面的挂钟。

“不是教书，不是在政府机关接电话，不是穿着三件套西装梳着分头，不是每天在固定的时间做固定的事，不。”

“我想……挣脱现在的一切。这就是我想做的。”他吐出一缕烟雾，回过头向Chris微笑，“听起来很蠢吧？”

Chris摇了摇头，

“不，听起来很酷。”


	9. Could It Be Magic

那不是做梦。所有那些。

Tom不否认他幻想过这一切，他当然想过，可是现在，他仍然感觉这一点也不真实，他的记忆模糊，无法复述每个细节。像一场褪色的春梦。

发烫的水流簌簌地落在他头上、肩上，抚遍全身。他喜欢将水温拨得高一些，直到脸上被蒸出健康的红晕。这让他感到舒展、放松。尤其是今天。他感到格外轻松，好像他门背后的课表上没有填着满满的课程、辅导、会面和活动。好像他不再需要关心那些。那个男孩是他唯一重要的安排。

Chris。他想。Chris。只是默默重复这个名字，都像有浓稠的糖汁注入他心窝里。我会死的，他想，我一定会溺死在这些甜到刺痛的情绪里。

他重新锁上图书室的门、回到寝室的时候，已经是凌晨了。但他还是醒得很早，不觉疲倦地爬起来冲洗昨夜的痕迹（如果他身上有任何痕迹的话，他没怎么注意）。浴室里只有他一个人，一个莲蓬头喷水的声响。

男孩们都是好奇的。他曾经试过用手指抚慰自己，他能找到正确的位置，但快感并没有那么神乎其神。现在他明白了，有些东西，它们存在的意义就是用来分享，将平行的、直线似的人生系成花结。

就像他为Chris打那个领带结。他知道他不应该那么做，从一开始就知道，他可能会吓着那个新来的插班生……但他控制不住。他想他们大概能成为朋友，也许非常要好的朋友，他以为自己永远都不会有勇气做出越界的举动。

他是如此害怕失败。再次失败，也许。

你只是被驱赶着做每一件“该做的事”，完成得越多，你越脆弱。最后你变得“失败不起”。一旦你失败了，你就垮了。另一个男生这么说过。他是对的。

新一届学生会名单公布的时候，他关在房间里久久地发愣，不是愤怒、伤心，更多是……错愕。

你会习惯付出收不到回报，那才是这个社会正常的运转方式，只是你们这些人看不到。还是那个男生的话。有些人碰巧运气好，又很努力，就以为一切成就都是因为他的努力，还到处开导别人你一无所有都是因为你没有像我一样努力。那个男孩总是说些这样辛辣的话。

理论上，Tom接受这个世界是不公平的，但是他仍然无法理解。他很享受Chris的友谊，但他不能想象Chris对他说“抱歉”。那足以击碎他。

他怎么能料到Chris会吻他，舔他的嘴唇，摸他的私处……赞同他的任何一个提议。那真像是魔法。他记得Chris用手按着他的腰，猛烈地撞进来，摩擦、触动那些奇妙的、敏感的神经，令他无法言语，想尖叫，想要更多。

想着那些他决定不对任何人提起的细节，他闭着眼，右手慢慢向下滑去。水流仍然披在他肩头。

“自己玩？”另一个声音突如其来地吹过他耳边。

Tom惊得差点喊叫出来，他没注意到任何人走进浴室，又悄无声息地溜到他身后。他知道这声音，他知道这是谁。

“我帮你吧。”那人用手臂捆住他，摸到他胯下粗暴地揉搓起来。

这一次他无法不发出吃痛的惨叫。

“滚开！”他试图挣扎，Shaun Amberson钳住他的一只手，扭到背后，抓着他的头发把他按向墙壁，额头撞在凉深深的瓷砖上。

“我的论文呢？你忘光了，是不是？”

……是的。他彻底忘记这回事了。

“把我的论文弄好，快点。”Amberson放开他，“我知道你最近有点忙，准备面试，哈？不过，你不想背着处分去面试，是吧？”

“你再碰我一下……”

“怎么样？”Amberson推他一下。

他想挥拳揍烂这个恶棍的下巴，但是他知道那也于事无补。

“论文。”Amberson说完，转身走向空荡的浴室里另一个无人使用的莲蓬头。

Tom抹了一把脸上的水，拳头狠狠地捶了一下墙壁。


	10. Something Stupid

“别跑！Rossete！站住！”

Rossi飞跑着，深一脚浅一脚地踩着路肩上的积雪。Chris甩着长腿追上去，抓住他的领子塞了一个雪球进去，他们身后响起大片的笑声。

这个冬天的第一场雪照例成了男孩们奔跑打闹的借口。难得看到这些小绅士释放出和他们年纪相符合的活力，Chris感到他和他们之间其实也没有太大的距离。

Rossi哆嗦着扫掉头上的雪，哭丧着脸埋怨他：“你下手太狠了！”

Chris大笑着，表示安慰地搭上他的肩，“好吧，我错了，请你吃东西行不行？”

“记你一笔。”Rossi还是不甘心地打了他肩膀一拳。

他没注意过从什么时候起，开始有一些同年级的男孩们习惯地围拢在他身边，从他和Rossi两个人的下课路，变成了一群人七嘴八舌、有来有往的谈笑。这其中和他同舍的有Randall、Lloyd，脚伤未愈、拄着根拐杖的Ellis也常常和他们同行。

走近广场，他看到Tom在灯柱下面等着。墨色的金属灯架上落了一层雪，像用蛋彩勾了一圈白线。

他走过去和Tom打招呼，同路的男孩们都自觉地不再跟上来，好像大家都心照不宣地认同他们需要一些独处的空间。在这个世界里孩子们之间有着诡异又美妙的共识。

“你的手套呢？”Tom瞄见他刚刚攥过雪球的光裸的手。

“哦，在这里。”他从大衣口袋里将它们掏出来。

“快戴上。”

“不要紧的。”他这样说着，还是遵从Tom的话戴上了手套。

Tom的手伸进他臂弯里，亲切地挽着他，说起上午课堂上的趣事。Tom饱满的脸颊被冷风吹得发红，雪花落在他卷曲的金色睫毛上，被他用手背擦掉，有点懊恼的样子害得Chris真想在路上就吻他。

他没指望过在寄宿男校找到一个女朋友，更没预料到为一个男孩坠入爱河，可现在的一切发生得如此恰如其分。在外面的世界，一个男生挽着另一个也许显得奇怪，可是在这里没人多说什么，也许因为这么做的是个学生干部。

Tom有时候带他去图书室（现在他知道了，那里绝大多数时间是只属于Tom的，就像他的私人领地），有时在他们自己的房间里。他们频繁地亲近，同任何年轻男孩一样，不知餍足。

由于大雪，下午的一切户外体育活动都宣布取消。多数人都留在房间里复习，准备期末考试，Chris也不例外。

尽管Rossi再三向他灌输“终审”的可怕，现在的Chris也很难把注意力百分之百地放在功课上。他伏在习题卷上，无意识地让油性笔在五指间来回转动。

Tom近些天忙于准备面试，经常找不见人。他说过他要去剑桥。在Chris看来，他应该能够轻易地考上……就像多数私校优等生一样。

而且他那么用功。Chris想。

从表面或许看不出来，至少Chris在刚认识他的一个月里并没察觉：Tom对学校生活的投入有一点狂热，就像这就是他拥有的全部，无论是学业、工作或者军训……

对了！Chris忽然想到，CCF的训练肯定也暂停了。Tom现在肯定也像他一样在屋里枯坐着。

也许他们可以一起复习……当然只是复习。他是这样想的。

他合上讲义夹，把它携在臂弯下，里面夹着他的笔记、习题卷……当然也有上课时候画的漫画、抄的歌词，以及连他自己都知道不够出色的情诗。Chris冲出门去，迈着轻快的步子跑上楼。

“Tom？”他叩了叩舍长房间的门，

房门几乎是立刻就开了。

“Tom……”开门的并不是Hiddleston，他的话卡在半路无法说下去，转成一句没底气的”你好”。

“嘿，插班生。”欢迎他的是那个雀斑男孩。Eddie Redmayne，Tom的“泡泡糖”朋友。Redmayne毫不见外地拉扯他的手臂，“进来啊。”

Tom偏转着坐在凳子上，大概是从刚刚伏案书写的姿态扭过来。

“你怎么来了？”

“我猜你下午肯定也没事，就……”他有点磕绊地说，“有些问题想……”他把自己的讲义夹放在桌上所剩不多的空余处。

Redmayne看看他，又看看Tom，噗地笑了。

“没关系，我正要走了。”他笑着说，“你们有的是时间。”

Tom并没解释什么。Chris猜测他也许已经和Eddie分享了他们的故事。这种可能性多少让他有一点别扭。

Redmayne从衣钩上取下自己的格纹呢子风衣，“别忘了周五的茶会。”

“知道了。”

红发男孩扣好风衣，没什么不自然地拿起了Chris的红色讲义夹，

“别动！”话一出口Chris就意识到自己的语气太粗暴，立即纠正：“呃，不，我是说，你拿错了。”他窘迫地解释。他可不想让Eddie看到里面夹着的歌词和并不押韵的情诗。

“对不起。”Redmayne看了一眼侧面的标签卡随即放下了，拿起旁边灰色的夹子。他向Chris笑了笑，大约是表示抱歉，尽管Chris并没从中感觉到多少歉意。

门一关上，Tom转回身来，似乎有些不高兴。

“你那么凶干嘛？”他瞪着Chris，“他有色盲，他看不出红色。”

“我又不知道。”Chris小声说。

那男孩看不出红色和灰色的差别，这解释得通。可他总觉得Eddie是故意拿走他的讲义夹，就像是要宣告什么。当然，他不能这样告诉Tom。

“我说，你对Eddie……你不是讨厌他吧？”Tom有点忧虑地问。

他不是想找Redmayne的茬，不。那是个热情、活跃的小伙子，有什么理由讨厌他呢？

“当然不是。”他笑了笑，试图缓和气氛，“他是你的好朋友，不是吗？我也把他当朋友。”

“嗯，”Tom嘉奖似的拍了拍他的哥们，“他可能是我在这里最铁的朋友。我们还是新生的时候就很熟了。”

不难想象。Chris在Tom床边坐下，无意地看着床单上的褶皱，还有些许的零食碎渣。大概Redmayne刚才就是窝在这张不属于他的床上吃零食、翻来滚去。

“Eddie走到这步也不是靠运气，没有那么轻松的事。他三年级就过得挺惨的，那些大男孩知道他是色盲，在他汤里放满辣椒酱他也看不出，给呛得半死。他们叫他‘柴禾妞’，在他门上贴下流的字条，他不敢回寝室，就睡在我这里。”Tom说起这些的时候显得有些悲伤，“但是他很强，他都对付过来了。”

“……真看不出来。”Chris有点吃惊，“他现在可是个大人物了。”

“捱过四年级就好多了，欺负你的人也都毕业了。无论如何，他是个优秀的人，这是他应得的。别对他有偏见，好吗？”Tom温柔的绿眼让人不可能说不。

“我知道。”他尽力诚恳地点头，心里随即浮起另一份担忧，“那你呢？有没有人欺负过你？”

“我？”Tom笑着说，“没有。大概我不是那种惹人注意的类型吧。”

************************************* 

期末考试在一阵循环的忙碌中过去了。

考试之后放假之前，这是最轻松的时光。Chris上一次有这么舒服的心情还是在寒假里。三个多月来，他第一次感到彻底地松了一口气。白天没有课，没有活动，无所事事，也不必穿校服；晚上就是喝酒、打牌，互相串门游逛。整夜作乐之后，他就睡在Tom的房间里。

睡醒的时候天已经大亮，床上铺了一方初冬难见的阳光。他爬起来，懒洋洋地望向窗外。院子里没人走动，落叶在草坪上堆了一层。

Tom坐在扶手椅上，只披着衬衫，一只脚架在另一边膝盖上，笑笑地望着他。

Chris眯上眼睛，一头倒回枕头上，向Tom招招手，

“来，”

“不，”绿眼的男孩摇头，“你该起来了。早饭都误了。”

“来嘛。”他拍着床单耍赖地拉长音调。

Tom从椅子里，起来回到床边，Chris抓住他的手把他卷进床里，圈着他，轻轻地吻他裸露的肩和后颈。Tom的发际处有洗发水的柔和香味。

他奢望每一天都能像今天这样。

抵着那温暖、光洁的背部皮肤，他低声说：

“我爱你，Tom。”

他感到怀里的男生明显地僵了一下。他不知道发生了什么，也没听到任何回话。

过了一会，Tom沉默地爬起来，

“出去吃点东西吧。”他说完，似乎被窗外什么吸引住了，定着向外看去。

“怎么了，”Chris也翻身坐起来。

外面有一群人举着旗帜和标语在路上游荡，好像在呼喊什么，只是隔着窗子听不到。

“出什么事了？”Chris有点紧张。

“大概是抗议示威的。”Tom用司空见惯的语气说着，俯身拾起掉落的衬衫。

不多一会楼上楼下的男孩们都跑出来观望，有的只是看看发生了什么，也有的认真地收下了示威者的传单。Sherman则激动地和抗议者争论起来。

Chris和Tom还没出前门就被舍监先生拦下了，劝他们待在在屋里不要凑热闹。

“报警了没有？”Lloyd问。

“警察马上就到。”舍监先生表示，“现在，你们都回自己房间去，没什么好看的。”

“不会出什么事吧？”Chris隔着玻璃看到Sherman还在外面和一个手持标语的中年人争吵不休。

“没关系，他们到下午就会散了。”他表示确定地笑了笑，但是眼光只在Chris脸上停留了极短的时间就不自然地别过头去。“在他们眼里，我们就是被培养来压迫大众的害虫茧子。”

他向舍监和同学们告辞，独自上楼去了。

Chris不知道这个早晨发生了什么，是什么在他和Tom之间忽然隔出了屏障。

抱着一袋零食的Randall从他身旁擦过，踏着轻快的步子飘上楼去，照常哼唱着他喜欢的老歌：

And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like “I love you”...

Chris闷着推开寝室的门。他知道自己一定说了什么不可原谅的蠢话。

譬如我爱你。

************************************* 

终审没有预计中的那么可怕，Chris无惊无险飘在中游。圣诞假期正式开始的那天，宿舍已经人去楼空。他看到Tom上了一台黑色的加长车，有高大严肃的年轻男人帮他把行李箱搬下楼，可能是他父亲的下属。那些场景看上去和他很不协调，在学校的多数时间，Tom和那些豪门子弟并无相像之处。

Chris的假期也同时开始了，这还是他第一次连着度过两个冬天。

父亲忙于工作，打发他先回家去。起飞的时候，他想起在学校时常常听到的机械轰鸣，如泣如诉。还没有离开英国的土地，他已经开始想念刚刚过去的学期。他想念Tom骑在他身上、仰起头时好看的颈部线条——他真是有根好看的脖子，不是吗。

Chris知道他也许说错了话。他们只是同学，是的，他懂。他听说过这回事，尽管并不能完全理解。有的关系只在学校里发生，在离开校园之后他们可能压根不会碰其他男子，Tom也许就是这样。那又怎么样？这是Chris根本不在乎也不想在乎的。

漫长的航程结束后，他一进门就被母亲、爷爷、奶奶、大哥……所有人亲吻、拍打，被他们从一个怀抱拉到另一个怀抱。

唯一扰他兴致的是这个家里的小魔王Liam。Chris想不通一个9岁小孩怎么能有那么多邪恶的鬼点子，天知道谁能管教这个讨厌鬼。妈妈说每个男孩子都会一段这样的时期，Chris怎么也不能苟同，他从来不记得自己有这么无法无天的嚣张。

当他在新年夜里拿着Tom留给他的写着电话号的字条，犹豫开场白该说什么，Liam又从沙发后面凭空冒出来，

“那是你马子电话？”

Liam一把抢走了纸片。Chris跳起来追上去，嘴里骂他，但毫无作用，Liam从来不怕他的怒气。

他追到客厅，把那小子拦腰捞起来，从他手上抢回了纸片，但那张纸已经揉碎、几乎无法辨认。

“再碰我的东西我杀了你！我是认真的！”他冲Liam咆哮，被他的长兄笑着拉开。

一如既往地，Liam根本不把他的死亡威胁当一回事。

Chris把碎纸丢进垃圾桶。很好，Liam帮他做了决定。

接近午夜，全家人坐在凉台上等待烟火，Liam又不知疯到什么地方去了。时钟走过了零点，可是烟火并没响起，也许是出了什么技术故障。Chris想把Liam抓回他视线之内，免得那孩子又对他的东西搞什么破坏。

他回到客厅，电话铃兀然响起了。

Chris拿起听筒，

“你好，Hemsworth家。”

“嘿……我是Tom。”伴随着轻微的电波杂音。

Chris感觉像有一把钳子悄然捏住了他的心尖，让他不敢动弹。

“……嘿，Tom。新年快乐。”

电话那头沉默了一秒，继而咯咯的笑起来，

“谢谢，Chris，不过……我这边还是1998年呢。”

他一定是地理知识都还给了老师，才会忘记了他们之间隔着半个地球。

“其实我一直在想……”

一瞬间，此起彼伏的烟火声覆盖了Tom像新闻播报员一样字正腔圆的口音。迟到的烟火照亮了窗外的夜空，一时恍如白昼。

“你说什么？”他禁不住冲着话筒大喊，“对不起，我这边有烟火，我听不到……”

本就质量不佳的通话仍然淹没在嘭嘭的爆破声中。

他握着听筒焦急地等着，直到一个短暂的间隙，当燃放暂时没有接续的时候，Tom急迫的声音刺痛了他的耳膜。

“我爱你！Chris，我很抱歉，我应该告诉你的，我，我不知道为什么这么难说，可是我爱你，我太爱你了，上帝啊……”

又一轮烟火爆发的隆隆声响乱纷纷地响起来。Chris听不清电话那头的人接下去又说了些什么，只觉得心气如同烟火一样，正高高地升上夜空、绽放开来。


	11. Doubts

从下车直到回到宿舍，Chris所做的全部就是和几乎每个照面的校友打招呼。

嗨，Hemsworth，回来了？Hemsey，假期怎么样？嗨，Hemsey，好久没见！

……

有些的确是同级的好友，有些他感到脸和名字对不上号，也有低年级的他压根没有人印象。但是他们每个人都表现的和他非常熟络。这倒也不算新鲜事了。

他拖着旅行箱穿过前厅，分别了一个假期的Tom已经等在他房门口。

“你晒黑了。”这是Tom见到他时说的一句话。

“我知道。”改不了爱玩水的心性，整个假期里他自然没少往海边跑。

Tom好像没什么变化，只是头发剪得短了些，不再显得那么蓬松，但是清爽不少。

还是那么好看。Chris在心里甜蜜地想。是的，他明白这种话有多肉麻；他只是这样想想，又能有什么坏处？

Tom把他拖进房间推倒在床上亲吻，久违的柔软舌尖扫过他热乎乎的口腔……Chris闭着眼睛、隔着毛衫抚摸他学长的脊背。回来真好，他想。

“假期怎么过的？”

“想你。”Tom贴着他的脸耳语。

他笑着推开一点距离，“没有我想你多，我敢跟你打赌。”

他不敢相信他们像俗套的青春剧里一样交换这些叫人脸红的甜言蜜语，更难以置信的是Tom也是同样乐此不疲，当他选择和Chris腻在一起时，他一点都不像那个成熟潇洒的学生干部——当然，他向来是个温和可亲的人，可是——他甜得像一块乳酪蛋糕。

仅仅分开了不到一个月，感觉像有一个世纪那么久。这有点疯狂，当Chris意识到他祈望再也不受到这种分别的煎熬。

他想带Tom回家玩，也许春假的时候。家里每个人都会喜欢他，毫无疑问。他们可以一起去海边……他真希望Tom的父母也能允许这样的旅行，那就太棒了。

“下个假期，去我家吧？”

“真的？”Tom瞪大了眼睛，好像这是多么意外的邀请。

“我有好多地方想带你去。”

Tom咧开一个淋漓尽致的笑容，“操，我等不及了。”

************************************* 

四旬期在深冬的阴雨里开始了。每次在球场看见Tom，他的样子都很狼狈，潮湿的阴雨天里比赛、训练难免滚一身泥水。课少的时候，Chris会带着灌满热巧克力的保温杯提前去球场边等他，这个时节草地上没有那么多躺着看书或打盹的同学，他独个站在那里显得有些形单影只。不过，Tom在球场上奔跑、冲撞的每一个画面都足以抵消等待的乏味。

有时候那些高年级男孩会指指戳戳，和Tom说些什么，像是取笑他。Tom只是笑着摇头，或者开玩笑地向队友肩头捶一拳。

等到训练结束，换了衣服出来的Tom照例接过Chris带来的饮料，和他并肩走回宿舍。地上干不透的积水在他们新洗过的裤脚上留下污点。

“周六，泡泡糖有个聚会，”Tom小口喝着热饮，“和我一起去，好吗？”

Tom和泡泡糖的人交好，Chris了解这一点，他时常获邀参加他们的活动；向Chris提出的邀请，这可是第一个。

“这算是荣幸吧？”这些日子以来，他对学生会的印象也渐有改观。

“Eddie说，Stevenson点了名叫你过去。”Tom语气不明地说。

“Charles Stevenson？”Chris简短搜索记忆，自认与现任学生会主席没有过结，“为什么？我没惹到他们吧？”

“哦，别担心，”Tom解释说，“他们可能想要你。”

“要我？你是说要我进‘泡泡糖’？！”

“……我只是随便猜猜，”Tom若无其事地别过头，“你知道，你现在这么受欢迎，他们想和你搞好关系也正常。”

“好吧……”Chris消化着这个听起来不太真实的消息……感觉不真实，但是没那么糟。

他们准备结束这个话题的时候，迎面过来五六个戴着高顶礼帽的高年级生，领子里面系着蓝白相间、绘着学校纹章的围巾。尽管清楚自己也穿着滑稽的燕尾服这个事实，可是这些打扮得像个小魔术师观光团的男孩们还是令Chris很想笑出来。

“Hiddleston！”魔术师男孩中的一个向他们打招呼。

“嘿，Benny！”Tom似乎很欣喜地过去和那个男孩握手拥抱。

那个男孩停下来和Tom攀谈，浅色的眼珠目光锐利，卷曲的金色发梢从帽子边缘伸出来。听他们谈话的内容，这些外校来客应该是为了参加一个辩论邀请赛之类的东西。

“还在等通知？”外校生问，“Pembroke，是吧？”

Tom点了点头。

“没救。”外校生下了个Chris不甚明了的定论。Tom只是笑笑。

“你呢？有什么打算？”

“我要离开伦敦。”那男孩撇嘴，“我受够了。”

“去哪里？”

“北方。”他说，”曼彻斯特，伯明翰，也许。”

Tom拍了拍他的胳膊，“那祝你好运。”

“你也是。”那男孩扶了一下高顶礼帽的帽檐，向他们告辞了。

*************************************

距离Tom的生日还有两个星期，Chris已经被再三通知届时将有一个热闹的派对。当然，本舍的高年级生差不多都会参加，还要加上外舍的同学……你知道T.Hiddleston在校内是个交游广泛的人物。

穿最好的衣服来。Tom叮嘱他。别让我失望。不过他下一秒又笑裂开来：不，不，别打扮，你会抢我风头的，你太好看了。

他明白Tom是真心的，关于他有多俊美的那一部分。就像他对Tom的迷恋一样真实。

Chris躺在床上，物理习题盖在胸口，心思已经飘得远不可追。

难题是准备一份别出心裁的生日礼物。到时候Tom的房间里会堆满袖扣、钢笔、香水……之类的东西，他可以想象。

也许他可以写首歌？似乎是个不错的点子……如果他真的能写出来。Chris下意识地瞄了一眼靠在床角的吉他。

不，不。

他翻身坐起来。

最好先把这些天杀的习题解决掉再去想什么情歌创作吧。他沮丧地提醒自己。

当他已经准备好专心解题，窗外有些什么再次干扰了他的注意力。

从Chris的寝室望出去，可以远远窥见路对面两幢屋子之间的窄巷。他隐约看到两个男生在那里争执什么，其中一个显然是Hiddleston。

另一个高个子男孩无所忌惮地把Tom推在墙上，像是捏着他的下巴在警告什么。Tom推开他，要向外走又被拉住胳膊扯回去。

那个男生是Shaun Amberson。Chris相信自己没有认错。Tom曾经以学长的身份告诫他要远离的人。

Tom像是在尽力解释什么，Amberson则不断摇头，把他按在墙上用手揉他的裤裆。Tom再次推开，用手指点着似乎也在发出警告。

Chris不知道他们在说什么，Tom显然也很生气，始终在躲避、甩开对方的碰触。

他不想再看下去，放下窗帘，一脑子混乱地倒回床上。

……这些是怎么回事？！

他感觉五脏六腑都困惑得搅在一起了，Tom和那个人人敬而远之的家伙凑在一起是为什么？他们有过什么吗？也许Tom甩了他？那家伙又不甘心？

不。Chris纠正自己。应该冲出去先帮忙打赢这一架。或者，至少吓退那个恶棍。

他外衣也顾不得穿，一溜烟跑下楼去，冲到正门口，恰恰碰上Hiddleston和Amberson一前一后地走进来。就像两个普通的、认识却又不熟的舍友，互不说话但也没有互相躲避。

“Chris？”Tom向他走过来，脸上是一贯和煦的表情，“你这是要干什么去？”

他原本想揪住Amberson的领子狠狠警告他，可是现在他僵在原地，根本不知道该做什么。

Amberson像没看见他俩一样自顾自地上楼而去。

“我……我下来找点吃的。”他随口扯谎。

Amberson比他或者Tom都更高，肩膀也更阔，完全像个成年人。

没准他那玩意也更大。Chris郁闷地想。所以这是Tom接受他的原因吗？他是个坏男孩。人人都喜欢坏男孩，不是吗。

他想不出答案。这太糟了。


	12. Fair

在那之后的两天里，Chris发现自己很难像以往一样享受与Tom亲密无间的来往。

他提前二十分钟起床，为了在去晨会的路上避免Tom；当他们挽着手走路，他脑子里会闪现出Tom和Amberson像旧情人似的争执。

Tom在隐瞒着一些事，这个想法使他坐立不安。当然，Tom没有义务向他交代每一件事，更别说那可能是早在他们认识之前的事。但他能有什么需要保守的秘密？而且和Amberson有关？

Chris讨厌秘密。那种感觉就像某个未知的角落有一个可怕的黑洞，随时可能将现在的一切吞没，不留痕迹。

尽管这样，他还是按照计划和Tom一道去赴了学生会的邀约。

比起宿舍图书室那彻底的旧世界气息，“泡泡糖”的客厅则有一些滑稽的不和谐感。维多利亚式雕刻繁复的门窗，天花板上色彩明亮的图画，华丽的灯饰和家具……屋子正中却放置着一台与装潢布置极不相称的巨大的背投电视，正在播放着当天的超级联赛。

Chris注意到他不是唯一一个不属于毕业班的出席者，有几个男孩和他一样穿着普通的学生制服，而“泡泡糖”们也并没有全数出现。好吧，这本来也不是什么正式的会议，只是个娱乐放松的活动，没有人穿戴正装，尽管他们身上的休闲装扮实际上更昂贵得多。

Charles Stevenson并不像那些常见的学生会干部一样随时流露出倨傲和早熟的气息，Chris他们来到的时候，他占据正对电视的位置，兴高采烈地看着球赛，一脸心无城府的笑意。

“我听说了好多关于你的事。”学生会主席拍拍身边的位置示意他坐下，更多高年级生围拢过来。

“Hemsworth，是吧？”一个高大的金发男孩加入进来，随意坐在沙发扶手上。

“是的……殿下。”Chris有点惴惴，这还是他入学第一次和英国王子说上话。

William咧嘴大笑，“叫我Will就好。”

“Marvin先生也想招你。他相信你今年夏天能为学校赢不少头衔。”William说。比起王子，他此时更看重的头衔是游泳队队长。

“如果是这样，他不会失望的。”Chris用吸管搅动着杯底的青瓜片，这想必价格不菲的酒精饮料没有看上去那么好喝。

“很有自信嘛。”Stevenson抿一口自己的酒，似乎很享受。

“自从进了这里我就没那么多好自信的事了，”Chris坦言，“每个人都那么厉害。我能做大概也只剩下游泳了。”

“别那么谦虚，你们的戏我看了，你有这根筋，知道吗，关于戏剧什么的。”另一个学长插嘴。

“不，不，那只是……”Chris忙着否认，他始终不认为自己能当个“艺术青年”一类的，那只是……那只是当他想得到Tom的满意和赞许，“……当然，排戏也是很好的体验。”

Tom和Eddie在和另一个看上去更年长的男孩聊着什么，他们手里的酒都消耗得很快。

“今年你呼声很高，你注意到了吗？”Stevenson眼神熠熠地说，就像他要和Chris讨论的是中奖彩票的号码，“有兴趣当个‘泡泡糖’吗？”

是的，当然，那是我的荣幸。第一时间出现在他脑子里是这样的回答。

可是，等一下，Chris，什么时候起你的志向变成加入男声组合了？

“唔，你好像不太感兴趣。”Charles饶有兴致地观察他的表情。

“坦白说，”Chris摇摇头，“我想我还是没有完全适应。”

“你知道吧？他们愿意做任何事来赢得一个席位。”显然，他指的是这些到访的”候选人”。

“我知道。我会认真考虑的。”他敷衍道。

大概是那个年长的男生说了个段子，Tom和Eddie红着脸笑得很是放肆。Chris担心再过一会他们就喝得不清醒了。

循着他的视线，Stevenson也转头望了一眼。

“那是Stanley Herd，上一届的主席。他在牛津好像很闲，经常跑回来玩。”Stevenson善解人意地向他介绍。

“他很帅。”

“当然。”

而且他的左手一直搭在Eddie腰上，Chris注意到。

“我想我还没准备好。”他说完，饮尽杯中的甜酒。

“很遗憾，这不取决于你。”Stevenson少有得露出严肃的神情，“这取决于我们。”

*************************************

接近熄灯的时间，校园里已经很少有人在走动了……至少在主路上。Tom有些微醉的他倚靠在Chris身上，细细的冷风刮过他们发热的面颊。

在他几乎要怀疑Tom是不是走着路睡着了的时候，听到臂弯里的人轻柔的声音：

“知道吗，Chris，如果你不想来，或者我做错什么了，你可以直接告诉我。”

“你在说什么？”

“别装傻，这两天像躲瘟神似的着我。”Tom枕着他的肩头，“为什么？”

“我没有……”

“介意告诉我原因吗？”

他在路灯下停住脚步，把Tom扯开一些距离，让他站稳。

“我能问你点事吗？”

“什么？”

“你和Amberson是怎么回事？”

Tom愣了一下，似乎一瞬间酒醒了不少。他斜靠在石砌的灯架底座旁，双手插进皮衣口袋里。乌黑的灯架在上方伸展着枝桠。

“谁跟你说的？”

“我看见了，你和他拉拉扯扯的……是他纠缠你吗？还是你得罪他了？为什么让他摸你？”

Tom在橙黄色的灯光里望着他，他那张能说会道、堵也堵不住的嘴，这时却在缄默中紧紧抿着。

“不能说，是吗？”

“我不想骗你，Chris。”他站直，伸手搂了Chris的肩，“……我们回去讲。”

*************************************

“Amberson不是我的朋友……但我帮他做事。”

Tom坐在椅子里，喝着他自己兑的蛋清水。

“我替他做很多事，作业，论文，考试……”

“你是他的枪手？”Chris直言。

“我得帮他毕业。”Tom的语气充满了懊恼。

“为什么，他强迫你的？他对你做什么了？”

“不，不，”Tom放下玻璃杯，“那是因为……”

他喘了口气，艰难地解释下去，

“他一直在找Randall的麻烦，他们住对门，你知道，他做得很过分，你会不想知道的。Randall想去舍监那里告发他，我碰巧知道了，只能把这件事压下来。Amberson答应我不再骚扰舍里任何人，作为交换，我帮他把成绩混过去。”

Chris无比费解地瞪着眼睛，“让Randall去告他不就行了？”

“Chris，在这儿我们谁都不是单独的一个人，这里不只是一幢楼，我们就像一个真的家族（house）。如果任何人出了事，每个人都会跟着倒霉。那是在去年最关键的时候，如果我管事的地方有丑闻、有人被开除，我就没可能进学生会了，其他人的前途也……”

“所以，这些都是为了进学生会？”Chris的语气冷下来，“为了参加像今天这种无聊的酒局？”

“可是你很清楚那对我有多重要，不是吗？”他把脸埋进自己的手掌里，“Eddie有他的后台，我没有别的筹码赢他，我一点都不能出错。我想当选，我必须当选，我甚至说不清为什么，我想做最好的，我想……我想感觉到我是存在的。”

“那现在又是为什么？反正你最后也没……”

Chris停下来，意识到没有必要问出来了。一旦落下错误的把柄，就无法从这个恶性循环中退出。Tom可以去揭发Amberson，但那也意味着揭发他自己。

他想起Tom曾经说过，当你成为这个体系的一部分，就不可能放手。现在他才切肤一般地感受到其中的无奈和真实。他仍然不能理解，但他能感觉到，这虚妄的价值背后那压倒性的力量。

“Chris，在这里我们有自己的规则。我不指望你懂，我也不希望你懂。这是我的责任。”他眼里泛着水光，但没有流泪。他的眼睛就是有那样不可思议的样子，令人心悸。

“不，这不是责任，这是……”Chris想不出恰当的词。

“不管是什么吧，总之耗过这半年就好了。”他轻叹，“现在你都知道了，你不会去找先生告状，是吧？”

Chris摇了摇头。

“可是，说真的……我有点失望，Tom。”

Tom苦笑着舔了下嘴唇，他平时活泼明亮的绿眼睛此刻更近惨淡的灰色。

看得出他在努力保持平静，可是微微发抖的嘴角不肯就范。

“我没有你想得那么好。”他闭上眼，又睁开，“我属于这个虚荣、虚伪的官僚机器。我很抱歉，Chris。我想你该回去休息了。”

他站起身，差不多是强行把Chris送出门。

“晚安。”

Chris看着房门在他面前关上。这个糟糕的晚上应该能到此结束了。

最糟的是，Chris清楚自己能把Tom伤害到什么程度。他痛恨这份苦涩的力量。

*************************************

“……这下我麻烦大了，我死定了，伙计。Chris？你听没听我说啊？”

“呃……嗯？”他并没把注意力放在Rossi的牢骚上，“什么？”

“Sofia说她怀孕了！上帝啊，”Rossi压着声音哀叹，“我爸知道了会削死我的……他搞不好会叫我和那丫头订婚，我就完了。”

Chris并没见过Rossi的女友，他所知道的只限于那是个叫Sofia的南伦敦移民姑娘。

“但是……她可以把孩子做掉。”Chris觉得自己提了个没用的建议。

“她不答应！”Rossi咬着吸管，看上去快崩溃了。

“听起来难办了……”Chris并非不关心他的朋友，只是……“这是你自己的错，你知道，对吧？”

“是是是……”Rossi大概是受够了，想暂时逃离自己的话题，“你又是怎么回事？像掉了魂似？”

Chris难以回答。

他认为Tom做得不对，或者，他认为Tom不应该“做得不对”。这是毫无道理的，他没有资格要求Tom和他想象的完全一样……他又能期待什么？Tom向他忏悔？况且，这说到底也不关他的事。

可是这些，他全都不能对Rossete谈起。这些不能告诉同学的事越积越多，毫无头绪，即使想找谁倾诉一番也没有出路。

“是关于Hiddles吗？”

他默认了。Rossi没有再追问。

“你不想和Sofia结婚？”他问Rossi。

“天啊，我才17岁！”Rossi难以置信地说，”结婚是十万年以后的事！”

“嗯，也是。”

他们在球场边的长椅上呆坐着，Rossi烦恼地喝着他的草莓奶昔。也许是因为天气和考试日程，球队都暂停了训练。

沉默良久，Chris忽然转过头，

“我爱Hiddleston。想结婚的那种。”

Rossi一愣，目瞪口呆地盯了他半天，才终于闭上嘴默默转过头去。

*************************************

下课回来，他们在宿舍门外遇到了Eddie Redmayne，后者像只暴躁的野猫一样，径直冲他们走过来。

Rossi下意识地整了整衣领，“下午好。”

Redmayne无视了Rossi的问候，直盯着Chris：”Tom在吗？”

“没看见他。”

Redmayne没再说什么，抢前一步进了门去。Chris和Rossi对看了一眼，同时意识到可能出了什么要紧的状况。

他们也紧赶两步走进门，Eddie已经不见踪影，门口一大群人围在板子下面议论纷纷。

“Chris，”Ellis看到他回来，一脸严肃地把他拉到板子跟前，示意他自己看。

那里贴着一张全校通告：

[因涉嫌严重违纪行为，S.Amberson及T.Hiddleston（OS）两人目前接受相关调查，等待进一步处理。]

下方另有一张舍内通告：

T.Hiddleston（OS）即日起撤销舍内一切职务；由S.Sherman（OS）暂任代理舍长。

他难以置信地盯着那份通告，听到楼上有人用响亮、成熟的男声叫着”你疯了吗”一类的话，毫无疑问那是Redmayne。

一段混乱的争论和安抚之后，Tom出现在楼梯拐角处。一时间楼下的学生们都没了声音，纷乱的目光投向走下楼梯的前舍长。

Chris站在众人中间，他的目光对上了Tom的。他能感觉到周围的人和他一样屏息凝神，因为他们都看得到，Tom的翼领和蝴蝶结不见了，穿戴着和普通学生一样的黑色马甲和领带。Tom显得很镇定，他从围观的同学们中间看到了Chris，但没表示什么，转身走进厨房去倒茶。

周围的议论声渐又嘈杂起来，Chris呆立在他的同学中间，突如其来的慌张使他胃部绞痛。他什么都没做，可是现在他觉得自己好像做错了什么。

这不公平。


	13. Proud

晚祷时，Morphy坐在了首席位置。

“相信各位都已经知道了，从本周起，Hiddleston不再担任舍长，Sherman代理他的一部分工作。”

满座都静默着，又像是积蓄着一场风暴。

“我们感谢他过去两年里为这个宿舍的荣誉所做的积极努力。”

入学以来的第一次，在餐桌上，Chris可以从一个不太偏的角度看着Tom。他坐在Rossi过去的位子，Rossi现在的位子上曾经是Amberson。Amberson没有再出现过，或许已经被劝退了。

Tom知道他自己在做什么吗？

从他的脸上Chris看不出惶恐或沮丧，他有备而来。

Chris却避开了对面投来的视线，他不明白自己的愤懑是从何而来。就像是Tom丢了一个包袱给他，让他再也甩不掉这毫无缘由的负罪感。

毫无缘由。

是的，他的确追问了Tom的秘密，可是他从没打算去揭发丑闻，也没有要求Tom这么做。他不敢相信Tom只是因为他的一句话、一点嫌恶而对自己做出这样残酷的事，这是Tom作茧自缚，当然是……但他不能否认自己此刻在遭受内疚的折磨。

“那么……”Morphy转向Tom，“Hiddleston，你有什么想说的吗？”

Tom站起身，环视满座的舍友。

“我很抱歉。也很惭愧。”他简短地说，“非常抱歉。”

Tom重新落座，晚祷还没有结束。

“其他人呢？”Morphy问。

什么其他人？

Chris注意到那个几个学生干部在交换眼神，好像商不定由谁先开口。桌上的气氛紧张得古怪。

整个屋子的人在静默中僵持着，直到Gregson冷冷地撂了一句：

“你这样道歉有用吗。”

“你一直是我的榜样，Hiddles，你不该这样对我们。”接着是Sherman。

Lloyd拍桌而起，像是已经在竭力克制怒气，“你为我们想过吗？是，反正你要毕业了，录取也拿到了，别人怎么样都无所谓了是吧？”

说完这番话，他气愤地擅自离席了，在Chris身边留下一个空位。

Morphy想说什么，却又自行止住。

“你不打算说点什么？”Sherman紧逼不放，“给我们大家一点交代？”

“不，我没有借口。”Hiddleston平静地对答，就像他早就对这样的逼问有所准备。

“你为什么帮Amberson作弊？他给你什么报酬？”

他们显然都清楚Tom违纪的理由，Chris看得出来，因为他们现在也是出于同样的理由而愤怒。Sherman，Lloyd，甚至Gregson，都在惦记着“泡泡糖”的席位。对于一个考试和体育成绩排在下游的宿舍，风纪这张“整洁卷面”谁也不甘心丢掉。

只是他们中间没有任何一个被”泡泡糖”邀请。

被邀请的是我。Chris想。

这种胜利感并没有什么意义，但想到这些男孩多半是在白费功夫，他心头还是掠过一丝快意。

“没有报酬。”Tom说。

“因为朋友义气？”

Tom不再回答。

Gregson藏在镜片后面的灰眼睛不带感情地审视着前舍长，

“或者他为你做了什么特别的事？”

“够了！这到底是在干什么？”Chris忍不住抗议。

“又没说你，你吼什么。”Gregson瞥他，“这么有自觉当Hiddleston的小猎犬？”

“你们要说什么就说，别这么阴阳怪气的。”Chris感到Ellis隔着一个座位来拉他的衣袖，大概是劝他闭嘴。他甩开Ellis的手，但也确实没有更多话可说。

“Spencer，”Tom喊了Sherman的名字，“从你到这里，我没有为任何事为难过你，你很清楚我怎么对待你的。”

“那又怎么样？”Sherman嗤之以鼻，“这是你违纪的正当理由？”

“是我不该在这儿被你审问的理由。”Tom冷冷地说，“我已经向大家道歉了，你还想听什么？”

“你是不是也替Hemsey写作业，他才肯半夜里跟你去图书室？”

“Sherman！”Morphy警告式地打断了他。

Chris几乎要跳起来去揪Sherman的领子，Ellis拼命把他按住了。

Sherman没再说话，抱着手臂靠在椅背上，就像在享受眼前的一切，这让Chris感到恶心。

三年级、四年级的孩子们个个正襟危坐，大气也不敢喘地耗到这场闹剧结束。

“就这样，先散了吧。”Morphy宣布。

Chris不理解他为什么不在五分钟前就结束这一切。

“等一下，Hiddles，”Sherman叫住他，“你忘了什么事吧？”

“什么？”

“钥匙。”

“……我回寝室去拿。”Tom脸色铁青地离开，甚至没有把椅子推回原位。

*************************************

Chris象征性地敲了敲并没关上的房门。

“进来。”Tom说着，并没有回头，他在自己那原本就称不上整洁的书桌上到处乱翻。

他拉开抽屉，翻找一通，又推回去，拉开另一层。

“Tom，”

“嗯？”他半跪下，把堆在桌脚边的书和衣服拣开，并无所获。

“为什么这么做？”

“做什么？”

“是你举报Amberson的，是不是？”

Tom停止翻找，回过头皱眉看着他，像是惊讶他会问出这样的问题。

“我自己做了蠢事，就该承担后果。不对吗？”

“可是……”现在你把自己搞成了全舍公敌。Chris想。“你不需要真的……我是说……你说过只要耗到毕业就……”

Tom站起来，走近他，“你学得很快嘛。”

“我只是不想看你被人欺负。”

“你是怕进不了泡泡糖？”Tom紧盯着他，“你以为你机会大了，就因为和Charles Stevenson说了几句话？”

又是这样的眼神。如果说Tom身上只有一点让Chris反感，大概就是当他用那种水光闪烁的眼睛看着你，让你感觉好像你犯了全世界的错，即使实际上你什么都没做。

“我根本不想进什么泡泡糖！”他感觉烦透了，“是你说你们有自己的规则，现在又没有了？我都不知道应该信你哪句话……”

Tom沉默地看了他几秒，转身回到那杂乱的书桌近旁继续胡乱翻找。

“操，”他很大声地咒骂了一句，“见鬼的钥匙去哪儿了……”

Chris猜想他最好的选择应该是下楼回房间去做数学题。他不想继续充当Tom迁怒的对象。

*************************************

新的一周开始，事情没有好转。

明显的事实是，这个屋檐下的大多数人都不再主动和Tom交谈，包括Chris自己在内。而Tom也没有同任何人和解的意思，他一个人来来去去，像往常一样忙于训练和学习，像往常一样早早起床，在去晨会的路上走在多数人前头。Chris则被他的同级学友们包围着，只能远远看见Tom脑后的金卷发和随风翻飞的燕尾摆。

有几次他真想追上去，像过去一样挽住Tom的手臂，就像什么都没发生过。但他做不到，他能想象Tom会再次给他那种无辜和责备的眼神，就像看一个叛徒。

即将到来的周末就是Tom的生日，Chris不知道还有多少人会参加派对，不过……他考虑，至少应该去把礼物送掉，无论如何那也是为Tom准备的。

这也许会是Tom有过的最糟的生日吧。正在他被这个想法侵蚀得难过不已的时候，身边走过的一群公费生中间有人叫了他，

“Hemsworth！”

Stevenson脸上带着活泼的笑意，宽大的罩袍兜了风在他背后鼓起。他向他的学究同伴们说了点什么，那另外几个“裹袍”就告别他先行一步了。

“真少见，没和Tom一起？”Stevenson说。

“呃，他最近……”Chris不知该如何解释，“你应该也看到通告了吧，他心情一直不太好，所以……”

“哦，对，我听说了……”Stevenson收起笑，“不过，我猜他大概有什么苦衷，我感觉他人不坏，我很少看错人。”

“当然，”Chris并不惊讶自己本能似的开始为Tom辩解，“他是我见过的最好的人之一。他本来可以混过去的，但他自己举报了这件事。”

“是吗？这需要很大勇气。尤其是像他这样的人。”Stevenson评论。

“你说的对。”所以他付出了代价，很大的代价。Chris想。

“那么……你们还是朋友？”

“是，当然是。”Chris点头，“不管他是不是宿舍长，是不是没有污点的好学生，他都是我最好的朋友。”

“听到你这么说他一定很感动。”

Chris一时语塞。他从没告诉Tom这些话。

他本应该说的，在Tom最需要他的肯定和支持的时候。可那时他在忙着质问Tom为什么要尝试纠正错误。

“上帝啊……”我都说了些什么？！

“怎么了？”Stevenson注意到他在走神。

“不，没什么。”他急着想告辞奔回宿舍，找到Tom说出他早就该说的话。只是，这个学校里实权最大的学生特意停下来和他说话，怠慢了人家总归不太好。

“那么，谈正事，”话虽这样说，Stevenson的口气却并没有“谈正事”的严肃，“你考虑得怎么样了？”

“你是说……进学生会？”

“我是说‘试试’你能不能进学生会。”Stevenson纠正他，“别想得这么轻松，相信我，你还不是板上钉钉的人选。”

“好吧，我想试试。”他倒是真的想看看到时候Sherman他们会是什么表情。

“很好。”Stevenson似乎很兴奋，就像在期待一场充满悬念的球赛，“这才对嘛。”

向Stevenson告辞之后，他一路小跑回到宿舍。可是Tom并不在寝室里，也许是军训还没结束。

失望而焦躁地走下楼梯的同时，他在外衣口袋里摸到了什么东西。

是图书室的钥匙。

上一次Tom说早上要开会，把钥匙留下叫他锁门。他忘记归还了。

*************************************

他终于找到Tom的时候，天已经快黑了。

Tom一个人坐在球场边的长椅上，穿着军装和皮靴。大约是训练结束后就一直坐在这儿。

Chris走过去默默坐在长椅的另一端。Tom没有走开。于是他又向Tom的方向挪了一点。

“我知道我可能说了很过分的话，”他说着又挪近了一点，“我知道做那个决定对你来说有多难……”

“不，你什么都不知道。”Tom打断他。

已经有些昏暗的日光里，他难以辨别那是不是泪痕。

“我不能参加六月节的演习了。”

因为处分的事？显然。

“我爷爷大概会失望了。他一直想看我当个像样的军人。”

“你能当个好军人。”Chris挨近他身边，伸手揽住他的肩，“不是因为你会齐步走或者在演习里发号施令，”

Tom转过头，在这个距离，他脸上的泪痕清晰可辨。

“因为你够勇敢，”

Chris继续说下去，

“你知道代价有多大，可你还是那么做了。对不起，我不应该说那些话……我只是担心你，你知道的……但是我应该告诉你的是，你做了对的事，Tom，我为你骄傲，我一直都为你骄傲。”

“我讨厌你的眼睛。”Tom说，新的泪水从他眼角滑落，但他在微笑，“你看，就像这样，你让我觉得一切都是我的错……好吧，本来就是，”他还是笑着，“你让我觉得我是个可悲的骗子，”

“不，你不是，”

“对不起，我也说了过分的话……”

“没事，我们扯平了，好吗？”

“你问我为什么，我当时真是懵了，我想：完了，这下我折本了。我以为你根本不在乎我是不是想变好一点，我简直……唔……”

他不得不用一个吻来堵住那些不需要再说的话。在那之后，Tom抵着他肩头。Chris发现他不再为哭泣的同伴感到慌乱和难以忍受，或许是他知道这些眼泪并不是来自悲伤。

“上一次你抱着我哭的时候，穿的也是这身衣服。”

“你还是穿裙子好看。”Tom声音含糊地挖苦他。

*************************************

深红色的茶水从壶嘴里浇出来，在白瓷茶杯里冲开一个漩涡。

Tom放下茶壶，坐下来挤到Chris身边。刚刚在球场边吹了半天冷风，现在他们最需要的是一壶热茶……和对方的体温。

在前厅闲坐并不是只有他们两个，他知道其他人在犹豫和猜测，他们或许认为这是一个信号，但不确定是否应该响应。

Sherman和Gregson说笑着走进前门，和所有人一样注意到这里的焦点。

“看样子……小情侣和好了？”Gregson扶了一下他的眼镜，避免镜架从他那有点塌的鼻梁上滑下来。

Chris没理会他，从沙发上站起来，

“Sherman。”

他从口袋里摸出钥匙，扬手抛给代理舍长。

“Tom已经为他做的事负责了，他不欠谁什么，”他顿了一下，“你最好当心一点，如果再让我听见你说什么混账话，你会后悔的。”

Sherman愣了一下，大概从没有同级或下级学生对他这样说话。

“我猜……这算是宣战？”Sherman用手把玩着那把钥匙。

“不，”Chris坐回Tom身边，“我的对手不是你，Sherman。”


	14. Headcount

“我打赌你想报复Sherman，如果你这么想，你已经输了。”Redmayne歪在沙发里，左脚翘在右膝盖上。

Chris看向Tom，收到对方肯定的眼神。

“你应该和Sherman和解。或者说，你得收服他。”Tom喝了一口苏打水，在家里他们不想太嚣张，都没带什么酒。

尽管有点尴尬，在Hiddleston家门外碰上Eddie也不算意外。当他穿着蓝色平绒西装，背着系有缎带的琴匣出现在Tom家门口，Eddie Redmayne一见他就笑得直不起腰。

他不得不向Redmayne解释是Tom叫他“穿得好点”，虽然这也没什么成效。他真的很喜欢这件外套。好在进门之后Tom称赞了他的衣着：真衬你的眼睛。这让Eddie笑得更凶了。

“我不明白。”Chris放下他的饮料，“我和他，不算是宣战了吗。”

那个哈罗男孩打了个呵欠，像是对这个话题并无兴趣。他比Eddie和Chris来的都早，Chris请教他名字，他只是回答：Benedict，或者Ben。

那么你贵姓……？

哈罗男孩没回答，流露出有些厌烦的神气：叫我Ben就好。

Tom的父亲简短地招待了他们，他的姐妹占据着客厅玩游戏，于是男孩们缩进Tom自己的书房开“密谋”。Chris原本要带Rossi一起来，而后者被女友怀孕的事搞得焦头烂额无暇来参加生日聚会。

“咱们来算个数，”Eddie伸开手指又逐个屈回来，“首先，王子是肯定跑不了。然后，公费生主席、副主席，自费生主席、副主席，四个，对吧？风纪委至少还会留四个，加起来八个，橄榄球队长、足球队长、赛艇队长，赛艇不会只留一个人，至少三个吧，这是多少了？”

“十四个。”Chris老实接话。

“这些人都是不做事的，还要三四个能做事的宿舍长，Sherman盯着的是这一部分。还剩多少了？”

“三四个吧……？”

“那就是你竞争的部分，表演生、音乐生、美术生、没势力的运动队。”

“就是说……Sherman和我可以同时入选？”

“如果你能在比赛上拿够‘分数’，Sherman入选的几率也会提高。”Eddie就像对这一切了如指掌，大约事实上也是，考虑他正是当前泡泡糖的一员。“你最大的优势是人气，但成绩是短板。”

“你需要争取Sherman到你这边，”Tom继续肯定Eddie的说法，“失去Sherman，你就失去机会了。”

Chris不是擅长掩饰情绪的人，他的不情愿写在脸上。

“你们的意思，我要假装不讨厌Sherman，跟他泡在一起？”

“不，”Tom露出那种“别曲解我的话”的眼神，“但你不能报复他，你明白吗，我不在乎Sherman是否吃到苦头，我想要你入选。”

“可是学校里不就是那样？Sherman那样对我们，给他点颜色不对吗？”

“这不是Stevenson的想法。”Eddie说得很笃定，就像他是泡泡糖主席的传旨官，这让Chris感到厌烦，但Tom的口径恰恰和他一样。“这就是他为什么想要你，你和在这里读了几年的那些老油条不一样，Stevenson想要一个你这样的泡泡糖。”

Chris不再回话，Tom他们也已经没有什么论证好说，哈罗男孩则好像刚刚从另一个房间走进，对这群人在说什么根本没有谱。

“我去拿点心。”Tom打破僵局，起身离开。

Eddie躺在椅背上，眼神放空。当他这样做的时候像极了一个换上抑郁症的贵公子，事实上这只是他困倦时发呆的表现。

“你知道的，我们没几个月就要毕业了。”他说。

“当然。”Chris不明白他想说什么。

“‘中学事中学毕’，你懂的，对吧？”他偏过头看向Chris。

Chris呆了一下，Ben接了话茬：

“他是说Tom不想你为他做得太多，反正就快分开了。”

或许嫌哈罗男孩说得太直接，Eddie纠正了一下：

“你应该知道什么是真正重要的。”

“我和Tom不会分手。”他知道自己的口气听起来很幼稚，那又怎么样。

“但他会毕业，你也会。”Eddie，“在大学他会认识女孩子，也许别的男孩，你也会，最后他会结婚，你也……‘公学恋爱’就是这么回事。”

Chris觉得很窝火，但他无法证明任何事，他还没有毕业，一切都没发生，他可以说”我们会永远在一起”但有什么意义呢？现在他无法证明。

十年之后，他想，我们要请你来吃晚餐，Eddie，然后你会为你现在说的话感到抱歉。

“Stanley Herd不是经常跑回来看你？”他想来想去只有这么一个无力的佐证。

Eddie皱眉苦笑，抛给他一个“你赢了”的白眼，

“那是因为他没搞到我。”Eddie说得有点尴尬，“他咽不下这口气。否则他会在牛津过得好好的，根本不记得我是谁。”

“你不喜欢他？”

“我只是不喜欢男孩。”Eddie大笑，习惯性地加快语速，“有那么难懂吗？”

这让Chris有种莫名的释然，之后的整个下午他都带着这份意外的愉快，甚至对Eddie轻率的态度也没有那么厌恶了。他看到自己送的吉他倚在桌角，就像Tom宿舍里那把琴摆放的位置，他想听Tom弹点什么，等到他们两个独处的时候。

这不是他参加过的最好的生日派对，甚至算不上是一个派对，没有酒精，没有震耳欲聋的摇滚乐，因此倒有点像一次正式的拜访——他还带着礼物。Hiddleston先生对Tom的朋友们保持着一种礼貌的冷漠，正像一个饱经世故的家长该有的。Chris猜想如果大声告诉他自己爱上了他唯一的儿子，这个的男人会如何回答。

出发回学校之前，Chris问出他揣了好多天的问题，

“Hiddleston先生，Tom能和我一起回澳洲过春假吗？”

在所有这些七头八脑的混乱情节之后，他真的需要一个假期。

*************************************

Chris深吸一口气，放下泳镜。

浸在游泳馆蓝得发亮的泳道，对于他是最适合思考的时候。当他游得足够快，就仿佛回到家乡的海浪里。在这样的时候，他会觉得陆地对于他太小了。

他必须游得够快，这是第一点。他会为学校赢得够多的奖项，多到让其他社团也无法忽视。

第二，他的数学和经济学。这是难缠的部分。想到这些他不自觉地加速了。他每个周三都要去导师那里补课，而且这些时间不能白费。他得有一个像样的A-Level成绩，不只是为了上大学。（他简直已经把大学这回事忘在脑后了，爸爸知道了可不会高兴。）

最后……Sherman。还有Lloyd，Gregson……当然，他身边有Rossi和Ellis这些好友，只是他们在这件事上帮不上什么忙。

关于所有这些，他都要做好准备，在夏学期到来之前。然后……

然后他将会把那个男孩带回家。

他冲破水面，眼前是场馆屋顶大片耀眼的白色灯光。

“嗨，Sherman。”他向走近泳池的男孩招呼，”收到我的留言了？”

对方审慎地打量着他，就像踩中了一个明明知道的圈套。但Chris没有圈套，他只想谈谈。

“训练怎么样？”Sherman问。

“还不错。”

“我和Hiddleston之间的事……我没想过牵连你。和你没有关系。”Sherman说。Chris能从他的脸上看出来：我知道你被泡泡糖相中，我不想当你的敌人。

“我想知道你和Tom之间发生了什么。”他扯下泳帽和泳镜，甩了甩头发，“他对你做过什么？”

“他没有。”Sherman承认。

“那是为什么？”他并没有刻意大声说话，空荡的游泳馆使他的话听上去浑厚洪亮。

Sherman回了他另一个问题：“你想知道些什么？”

“我想知道你倒了什么霉。”

“……？”Sherman费解地皱眉。

“无论Tom做错了或者做对了什么，他让你不痛快，是不是？”Chris说，“我不相信你会没有缘故地让别人难受，你那么做是因为你曾经难受过。所以我想原谅你。”

Sherman摇摇头，像是觉得很好笑，“你有这个立场吗？”

“也许没有。但记恨你的只有我，Tom从来没有，你们所有人他都当做兄弟看待。”

他看得出Sherman动摇了。

“是，他是那样的。”代理舍长慢慢地走向池边的座椅，“他想让每个人都高兴，让每个人都喜欢他，他……没有原则地对别人好。”

“我懂。这是他的好处也是坏处。”Chris走近他，Sherman低着头，Chris只能看到他头顶的发旋。

“不，你不懂。”

Chris没有回话，听他说下去。

“我们都还是低年级的时候，老是给高年级做事，当他们的笑料，我没有比三年级那时过得更惨的一年了。那时候我想，等我升到高年级，到了毕业班，我要把这些全都还回去。”

“你已经是代理舍长了。”

“但是Tom破坏了规矩！”他愤恨的声音被空空的场馆放大，“我们宿舍再也没有一个新生被喊去干杂活，他连图书室的杯子都是自己洗的，你看见了。就算明年我接手了，也没有四年级生会乖乖做事了。”

所以你怪他做了正确的事。Chris想。

“因为他从来没有被人关在图书室罚唱歌、没有因为打碎茶壶被剥光衣服，就连那些恶心的学长都喜欢他……”

Sherman的声音有一点颤抖。冷酷刻薄的外壳下，他也不过是一个17岁的男孩。

“你知道，我们都还有机会。”Chris说。

“你是说泡泡糖？”Sherman的口气轻蔑，似乎他已经不再抱有希望。

“我是说所有的事。”他微微弯角，伸手到Sherman眼前，“我们还是一家人，Sherman。要赢就得一起干。”

Sherman犹疑着抬起头，Chris知道他看见了什么，那些耀眼的白光。

最终，他握住Chris伸出的右手。


	15. Where The Battle Is Won Or Lost

首先迎接他们回家的竟然是一把飞刀，这让Chris尴尬极了。

“那是你弟弟吗？”

Liam见势不妙撒腿就跑，Chris箭步追上去，发誓要教训教训这个小混球。Liam绕过沙奔向后门，Chris踩上沙发跳过去追进院子里。

他一把捉起Liam把他倒拎起来威胁要扔进泳池，直到熊孩子大叫着求饶才作罢。 这时他才想起不该只顾追着Liam，把客人晾在门口。

“真是对不起，”他匆匆跑回客厅，“你没事吧。”

Tom既没有受伤也没有受到什么惊吓，一直笑着，Chris的母亲给他们端来了柠檬水。

他拾起Liam扔下的刀具，

“谁给他买这种东西的？！”

“你爷爷。”Hemsworth太太好像对此不以为然。

Chris无语，一脸“我怎么会有这种爷爷”的表情。

Tom呵呵地笑着捧起饮料，“我爷爷也这样，认为男孩子就该舞刀弄枪。”

“Liam这小子，真是没办法。”他再次道歉，但Tom显然毫不介意。

他没想好该怎么介绍Tom，只说是他在学校的好朋友，但母亲的表情却好像什么都知道了。这令他有一点惴惴不安。

Tom还是习惯似的穿着西装和衬衫（他那好几套学校活动用的正装之一），经过长时间的飞行之后它们已经出现褶皱。母亲回房间后客厅里只剩下他们两个，Chris意识到这是他第一次在家里和Tom独处。

“看看电视？”他提议说。

Tom没有反对。电视里在重播着什么冗长的肥皂剧。

“嘿，别这么见外，我们到家了。”他不得不按着Tom的肩膀阻止他继续正襟危坐，把他推进宽大松软的沙发靠背里。

Tom躺在他双臂之间，凝神端详起来。

“你变了。”

“什么？”已经伏在他身上的Chris忍不住凑得更近一些仿佛这样就能听清Tom是什么意思。

“你有点不一样了，和开学的时候。”

不久之前他剪了头发。在新季度的各项游泳赛事开始之前，他舍弃了垂肩的长发，修剪成干练的学生头，让他可以用发胶将它们拢至脑后，露出一张清爽的脸。Sherman说他这样才有学生干部的派头，那还是他第一次看到Sherman脸红，事后他忍不住问Rossi：这个发型到底是有多帅？

但他知道Tom说的不是头发，或者别的什么。

随着夏学期的临近，毕业级纷纷拿到录取，所有人都不再关心课业（甚至包括那些穿裹袍的学霸），大家眼里只有比赛和下一场比赛。Chris自己也加入多数中、高年级学生的行列，奔波在参加比赛和为舍友们助威这仅有的两件事之间，这些都让他感慨在秋季完成戏剧排演是多么正确的决定。

如Tom说过的，他们这个宿舍向来不是运动强手，板球和橄榄球都早早出局，Tom是个出色的球员和队长，但仅凭他自己并不够托起整个球队；还好有伤愈归队的Ellis加入，他们的足球倒还稍稍赢得了一些比赛。

Chris成了所有人的希望。学弟们争先恐后地跑到游泳馆去看他在泳道上轻松领先外舍甚至外校的学生，不少高年级生也来看他的比赛，在后排坏笑低语，Rossi说那些色胚只是想看你的裸体，Chris笑着不肯认同。他开始频繁出入高年级生的聚会，了解其他被“泡泡糖”相中的同级生，染上了他们那些冷冷的幽默感。

Sherman和Ellis帮他补习数学和经济学，他们整个晚自习都留在他的寝室里。

Liam不知什么时候溜回客厅，从沙发后面冒了出来，

“Chris，这是你在学校噶的小姘头？”

“谁教你这种不正经的……”Chris差点又想捉住他揍一顿，Tom却认真地盯着Liam，用他清晰的口音说：

“是啊，我就是。”

本是来挑衅的Liam顿时憋住了，瞪了一眼，气鼓鼓地跑开了。

*************************************

“以前Liam也住在这里，后来我哥搬出去了，他就抢了大房间。”对于他卧室的双层床，Chris这样解释。

“你也太好欺负。”Tom说。

“谁叫我是懂事的那个。”他抓抓头发，“我妈老说我是这个家里的女孩。”

新房客在Chris的卧室里逡巡一番，目光停在墙上的海报上，”这是谁？”

“Kelly Slater，有史以来最好的冲浪选手，”他挑起眉毛，惊讶于Tom竟然对如此大名鼎鼎的人一无所知，“我和Liam都迷死他了。”

“酷。”

“没错，他是我认识所有人里最酷的。我见过他一次，前年……”他不由自主滔滔不绝地讲下去，而Tom十分神往地听着。

桌上扔着几本《Tracks》杂志，旧时用过的书和笔记本压在下面。Chris随手抄起来看了看，感觉竟像阔别多年。

“真遗憾学校没有冲浪这个项目。”Tom说。

“不怪他们，咱们总不能在泰晤士河上冲浪。”

他双手搭上Tom把他转向床的方向，

“早点睡吧，我们明天去海边。”他在Tom颈侧吻了一下，“没有比这里更好的海滩了，相信我。弗罗里达也比不上。”

“我都等不及了。”

Tom踩着木梯爬上上铺，暂时消失在Chris的视野里。

但他每一个细微动作带出的声响都在提醒Chris他们的距离有多近。Chris能听到他的呼吸，感觉到他就在这个属于自己的空间里，这一认知带给他莫大的满足。

Chris在安稳的情绪里入睡，一夜无梦。

*************************************

“我以为你要教我冲浪。”

Tom笑着说，风掀起他额前的卷发，额头被吹得凉凉的。

Chris摇摇头，“水已经太冷了。”

太阳却依旧很毒，像要把人揭起一层皮来。Tom没戴墨镜，日光注定要在他白净的脸上留下问候。脚下是灿烂的金色，帆布鞋在沙滩上踩出长串浅浅的印。

他们来时驾驶的摩托车躺倒在沙滩上，一台陈旧的改造雅马哈，是父亲的爱车。他会载着Tom原路返回家，再把它安好地推进车库。

一路上Tom的手环着他的腰，脸蛋贴在他背上。老实说，在这条跑过无数次的路上他不再像过去那样自由自在，他希望Tom安全而且尽兴，他感到这是作为东道主的责任，也是作为恋人的责任。这份新生的责任令他紧张而又甜蜜。

Tom的手插在衣袋里，当他们走在校外，挽手总会变得有点困难。Chris也把自己的手藏在裤袋里，微垂着头走过那长长一排的斑斓的小木屋，那些小小的花色绚丽的门变成一种昭彰的诱惑，让人觉得或许推开其中一扇门就会看到一个新奇的世界。

“夏学期还有三个大赛。如果我能拿到其中两个，就没问题了。”

Tom还没回话，Chris又继续说下去，

“Will说就算Scotty硬要把Lance Wang搞进来，他也会坚决挺我，你知道，他们学生会内部真是一团乱……Tom，嘿，Tom？”

他发现Tom的注意力没在他所说的事情上。

“想什么呢？”

Tom停下脚步，

“告诉我，Chris，‘泡泡糖’，所有这些，真的是你想要的？”

Chris没有回答。

“……你呢？”他反问Tom，“你想要的是什么？”

Tom想了想，抬头看了看Chris，又低头想了一阵，像是怀揣着一个不可说的秘密却迫切想要倾吐出来。

“我没有勉强自己，Tom。我玩得了你们的游戏，而且我会赢，”他捉起Tom的手，揣进自己的衣袋里，“我会为你赢下来。”

Chris能够模糊地察觉到是什么在变。他在从一个孩子变成一个男人。

“你信我吗？”

Tom用力点了点头。

南半球的海浪喧叫着冲上沙滩，空气里都是海风淡淡的咸味。

“我信你。”

在他身后，一大群白色的海鸥乘风飞起，从他们头顶掠过，在两个人身上投下淡淡的、跳动的影斑。

*************************************

终点近在眼前。他看得到白色的池壁。

当他浸没在湛蓝的池水里，世界是寂静的；在浮出水面的刹那，喧闹的人声又会突然震动耳膜。

这是最后一个头衔，这个学期的最后一项大赛。

实现目标的最后一级台阶。

“冠军出现了！第2道的Hemsworth！新纪录！” 整个场馆沸腾起来，舍友们都在看台上呐喊、雀跃，Chris破水而出，迎上馆顶耀眼的灯光。

Chris登上池边，他的队长——英格兰的长王子William——第一个拥抱了他，其他队友们也激动地簇拥过来，叫嚷着，挥舞着拳头，走回更衣室的路上他被涌进来祝贺的同学们的包围了。他看到Tom在远远的人群外层，他用口型说“我做到了”，Tom只是鼓掌微笑，Rossi自告奋勇替他挡开围上来的同学。

“Hemsey！”一个深色卷发的男孩挤在人堆里，Chris记得这个男孩，《编年纪》的编辑Young，“这周三下午有空吗，做个专访？”

“没问题。”他仍然不会拒绝任何朋友。

*************************************

学生会的茶室灯火通明，从窗外也看得见。巨大的电视屏幕还是照例在播放球赛。没有人注意到Chris的造访。

他沿着墙边绕开看球、闲谈的学生会干部，靠近学生会主席身边，拎了一把椅子坐下，

“Charles。”

他刚开口，Stevenson扬起手示意他不必说下去。

“我知道你要说什么。”

“为什么没有Sherman？”

“你很清楚你们宿舍出现过严重违纪事件，所有干部都要负责任。”

“出事的是毕业级，这不应该让下一届的人承担。”

Redmayne注意到这里发生的对话，也凑过来插嘴：

“答应他吧；我可以不要Sanders。”他无辜地举起手。

Chris投给他一个感谢的眼神，继续向Stevenson坚持着：“我不是一个人做到这步的，我们宿舍的每个人都在背后帮我，我不能不管Sherman。”

全校实权最大的学生歪着头看了看Chris，

“公学不是个象牙塔，我承认，我们这里有太多糟糕、过时的东西，但是有一点，我很高兴你继承了：这个学校的人，可能逞强斗狠，也可能使阴耍诈，但永远不会放弃朋友。”

“那就给他一个机会，”Chris恳求，“至少给他一个风纪委员的位子，拜托你了。”

“听着，我必须给其他方面的干部留够位置，你得接受现实。”Stevenson靠近说，“风纪那边是先生们定的，我不能干涉。”

“我知道你可以。”

直播中的比赛临近尾声，泡泡糖们似乎准备散局了，低年级的孩子被叫进来打扫，厅堂里飘着解说员无奈的评述。

Stevenson打了个呵欠，指向电视，“这样吧，如果曼联能翻盘，我就给Sherman一个机会。”他这么说着，自己也准备离席。

Chris下意识地看了一眼屏幕，上角的小小数字显示比赛已经进入最后的补时。他明白Stevenson的意思。

“无论如何，谢谢你。”他起身准备离开茶室。

“等、等一下！”他听到Eddie在身后说，待他回过头时，整个茶室里满是此起彼伏的惊叹声，刚刚离席的人正从门外纷纷跑回。

“1比1！不敢相信！比赛还没结束！Teddy Sheringham！曼联扳平了比分！”播音员的声音透露了这场比赛有多么令人难以置信。

一时间所有人都忘记了刚才的话题，都停下来盯着直播信号中跳动的计时，补时已经耗尽了，比赛随时可能结束。

“……又一个！2比1！百分之百的绝杀！Solskjaer！曼彻斯特联队！欧洲冠军！不可思议！三冠王赛季！”

*************************************

六月节的前一天，Chris在前厅外看到公告板下人满为患，好像整个宿舍的人都聚在这里。

“在看什么？”他戳戳人群外围的Ellis。

还没等Ellis说出什么来解释自己脸上兴奋的神采，Rossi飞速从人堆里钻出来扑向他，“Chris！！你太棒了！”

Randall一把拐住他的脖子，大声宣布：“下一届泡泡糖！Chris Hemsworth！！”

前厅被震耳欲聋的喧闹充斥了，Rossi忽然转身跑向楼梯口，

“我要当第一个！”

“别想了！”Lloyd推开身旁的同学抢先跑向Chris的房间。

还没搞清状况，Chris已经被好几个同学甩在身后，更多人争先恐后冲进他的寝室，见零食就拿，见书就扔，把他桌上的一切文具划到地板上，一切看起来还算值得一抢的东西都不能幸免，而Chris本人根本没有时间和能力阻止他们中的任何一个。

“我猜……这也是传统？”他愣在门口苦笑着问。

Tom倚墙笑着，没说话。

将近一个小时后，他并不奢华的寝室简直被洗劫一空，如同风暴过境。整个宿舍楼的人来来去去，就像把他这里当成了自由市场，谁都要顺点纪念品沾沾喜气。

“嘿，够了，伙计们，我还要在这儿住一年呢！”Chris绝望的劝说并没有让大家的狂欢停滞下来。

他只能默默地退回前厅，在那里，Sherman和Gregson为他煮好了茶水。

“嘿，Hemsey”Sherman站起来，“谢谢你。”

Chris向他笑了一笑，不需要多说什么。

“要我说，这规矩也得改改，太吓人了。”他坐下品尝茶水，茶桌上不知道是谁在买了他喜欢的重芝士。

“这不算什么，还有麻烦的一年等着你呢。”Tom看了看手表，大概是有什么要准备，先行上楼去了。

麻烦的一年。是的。Chris想。因为你就要走了。

“Chris，”Rossi一屁股坐到他旁边，一副精疲力竭的样子，“给你。”

他手里拿着Tom送的那只玩具熊，显然是费尽力气从打劫的大军手上抢下的。

“好伙计Rossete！”Chris抓过小熊揽在臂弯里，赞赏地揉了揉Rossi的头发。

“对了，”Rossi有点尴尬又不无自嘲精神地说，“下周我订婚，你们能来吗？”


	16. Force Of June

六月节早上，天气好得意外。Chris曾以为他永远不会在英国见到这样的一天。

他们打扮妥当下楼来，一大捧橙色康乃馨已经被摆放在前厅，每个男孩都需要在领扣上别上一朵以明示自己所属的宿舍楼。

“我们能见到威尔士亲王吗？”

“不，”Tom折下一朵康乃馨，细心地别在Chris的领子上，“他们从来不出席六月节，王妃在世的时候也没来过，是Will请他们不要来的……谁都不想自己的节日上到处是记者和保镖吧？”

“说的也是。”Chris注视着Tom折下另一只花为自己别上，“真遗憾。”

Chris不禁为王子感到难过，毕竟他再也没有机会邀请母妃来到这个独一无二的庆典。

“嘿，”Tom拍拍他的肩，阻止他继续滑向遗憾的情绪，“我们走吧。”

这天的校园看起来竟有些熙攘，仿佛一走出宿舍就能这样消失在人群中。

从校外赶来的访客中有生日那天也没出现的Tom的母亲，Chris看到Tom亲昵地走在母亲身边，眼里流露着从未见过的光彩。

他没有去打扰Tom和他的家人，他也有自己的父亲要关照。

人群从各个方向聚集到学院楼，Stevenson在忙碌地指挥学生干部们各司其责，他和其他公费学生一样穿着纯白正装，衣领上别着象征特权的紫色康乃馨。

Chris一件接一件地向父亲讲述学校里的趣事，包括他当选了泡泡糖这件事有多么神气；学院楼外的草坪上开办着他见过的最大的露天餐会，男孩们和他们的亲人来往不绝。

“Chris！”

他看到Rossi一脸欢欣地走来，手里捏着半个马卡龙。

“Rossete，”他笑着说，“你爸妈呢？”

Rossi顿时有点懊恼地用拇指指指背后。“谈客户呢。”

“什么？！”

“‘我赞助两千镑一瓶的酒可不是给你们这些兔崽子喝的。’他常说。”

他们为此停下来和Rossi聊了一会，说来倒也有理，在这里就读的学生，父母多半是各界高层精英，对于某些精打细算的商人家长来说不失为一个有可能吸收大客户的绝佳社交场合。

Chris听完，一拍自己老爸的后背，“爸，你也上吧。”

Hemsworth先生赏他一记暴栗，“别想甩掉我去捣蛋啊。”说完将杯中的白酒（很可能是来自Rossi的父亲赞助的好酒中的一瓶）一饮而尽。

Eddie Redmayne在附近行色匆匆地走过，一身海军蓝色的礼服，巴拿马草帽上缠着彩色的花环，看上去他是担当船列表演的桨手之一。

没多久，人群开始向河边走动，Chris也同父亲一起悠哉地慢慢走向河边去看船列。

阳光比早上更加强烈，却没有那么热，Ellis试图借给他一顶草帽遮阳，被他拒绝了。没有什么比这样无忧无虑晒着太阳的时光更珍贵。

等待的时间并不漫长，他看到了Eddie的船艇。桨手们将八人艇停在河心，在响亮的口令下站起，小心翼翼地竖起船桨。

或许是由于紧张，一位桨手的身体微微摇晃了一下，重心瞬间从正确的位置偏移开，那位慌张的桨手试图恢复平衡，但他的努力显然失败了，排在他前一位的Redmayne被撞倒，两人一起跌进河里，排在Eddie前面的男孩为了躲避倒下的船桨也失去了平衡，跌向另一侧船舷外，扬起的一人高的水花，剩下几位戴着花环的男孩纷纷沮丧地放下船桨，接受这是一次失败的展示。

河岸上的观众们爆发出热情的骚动，他想起Tom说过，其实大家唯一想看的就是翻船。他越过众多学生和家长，看到Tom和他的父母、姐妹们也笑得乐不可支。

队列表演后他们再见到Eddie时，他已经换了衣服，依然兴高采烈的，丝毫没把刚才的挫败当一回事。

“他们应该，你知道，简化一下程序。我们又不是杂技演员。”Eddie抱怨说。

Chris觉得是时候帮他的好友做点什么了，他向四周寻找Rossi的身影，

“Rossete，过来，”

不明所以的Rossi瞪着眼睛跑过来。

“Eddie，这是我们楼的Rossi。”他介绍说，“他一直想认识你。”

“嘿，伙计，”Eddie握住Rossi的手，恶作剧般地摇了摇。“希望你错过了刚才的船列。”

“啊，嗯……”Rossi紧张得无语伦次。

Eddie又寒暄了两句，去找他的家人了。

“他没什么架子，对吧？”

“嗯……”Rossi还是魂不守舍地看着Redmayne离开的方向。

庆典结束前最后一次看到Tom，是在自家宿舍楼外。Tom走在父母身后，牵着他的小妹。他的父母，已经分手多年的两个人，脸上有着同样的快乐和骄傲。无论这个悠长的学期发生过什么，他们始终为他骄傲。没有什么比这更好了。

*************************************

“Chris，等一下，不去看烟火吗？”Tom在他背后催促着，怀里还抱着刚刚Redmayne塞给的两瓶酒。只有泡泡糖有权处置庆典后剩下的酒，他们往往会分发给要好的同学。

“我们去河边看！”

他穿过夜色轻快地跑向旧浴场，月光下看得到岸边石碑上的文字被寒暑风霜磨砺得斑斑驳驳。

他脱去礼服外套。

“你干什么？”Tom把酒瓶放在地上，这些东西颇有点分量。

“游泳啊。”他继续脱去衬衫和裤子，内裤、袜子、皮鞋，最终都叠好放在长凳上，他在Tom的注视下纵身跃入幽暗的河水。

“下来啊！”他向岸上招手，湿透的发梢贴着脖颈。

Tom笑盈盈地摇头。

“我们真的应该去看烟火了。”

“来嘛，就在这里看。”

Tom犹豫不过，还是麻利地脱掉衣裤，从堤上小心地滑进水里。

河水有点凉，但他们谁也不在意。Tom被打湿的头发软软地弯在额角，Chris拥抱了他，让他们湿滑的胸口紧紧贴在一起。在水里他感受不到重力的束缚，就像是踩在云端。他觉得自己曾经梦到过这样的画面。

绽放在他们头顶的转轮烟火，把河流映成明亮的彩带。六月初的花苞被河水卷挟着，从他们身旁欢快地流走。


	17. Another Summer

最后一个星期六的晚餐，干部们穿了晚礼服，看得出来每个人都悉心打扮过，头发用发胶理得整齐服帖。

Gregson总结了这一学年的各项考核成绩；Morphy简单点评了这个夏天的体育战绩，没忘把Chris拎出来大肆夸赞一番；Sherman代表所有学弟们向毕业级发表了一篇煽情的道别词。

“Tom，”Morphy末了把Tom叫起来，“还是你说两句吧。”

Chris不知道他们是否事先商定，或者Tom有没有准备发言，总之他欣然地接受了。

“同学们，首先我想感谢舍监先生一年来的工作，我相信在座的同学，尤其是三年级、四年级的各位，对此都深有体会。”

“Morphy和Gregson刚才说过的我将不再赘述。在这最后一学年里我学到了很多东西，并不是在拉丁语和古代文学课上。从我进入这个宿舍的时候开始，和你们中的多数人一样，我学会掩饰自己，我们害怕被人看出情绪和情感，我们害怕被当作弱者。讽刺的是，为掩饰自我所做的一切恰恰变成了我们的弱点。但是在经历所有这些之后，我想说，诚实并不是那么可怕的事。”

“我们遇到好事，也遇到不顺利的事，但这些都不会改变我们曾经紧密依靠的事实，我想感谢你们曾给我和其他毕业级干部的支持，你们的存在就是一种支持。无论如何，和你们告别都是一件困难的事。我和你们的中的一些人，也许会在大学再会，和另一些，我无法预测未来的交集。”

他短暂地停顿，席上一片沉静。每个人都在专注地看着，Chris突然前所未有地察觉到：在相同的礼服下，他们每个和每个都如此不同。

“大家明年加油。”Tom挥了挥拳,餐厅里响彻了掌声和呼喊。

*************************************

不需要等到隔天的告别，晚餐后稀稀落落的座位已经足以让Chris意识到：这一切真的都要结束了。毕业班的人早已分别涌去各个酒吧狂饮告别宴，低年级生，尤其是那些已经整理好所有行李的，在这里无所事事地聊着天。

Chris懒散地坐在前厅里，想着Tom是否会在午夜时烂醉归来。Tom去了酒吧的聚会，而Chris没有被邀请——他并不是毕业生。但他想在这里等等，总觉得毕业前的最后一夜他们应该一起度过。

“Chris？你没和Hiddles在一起？”Randall端着宵夜路过，很诧异地停下问他。

“他去找Redmayne他们了。”他不情愿解释。

“那你为什么没去？”

“我又不是毕业级。”

“嘿，”Randall好心放了一份蓝莓慕斯在他面前，“你现在可是个准泡泡糖了，想去哪儿就去哪儿！”

“是吗？”

“当然！”

“……”

“喂！吃完宵夜再走啊！喂，Chris……”

*************************************

Chris一路不停地跑到酒吧。他知道泡泡糖聚会一定会去的酒吧，而且他们永远会坐在那张专属的长桌上。

他从敞开的窗户窥见，那些即将毕业的男孩们个个都身着盛装，从各自宿舍的晚餐上离开，围在风琴附近准备唱最后一曲。酒吧里人满为患，再找不出一个空的座位。

“来，Eddie，起个头，”

Redmayne爬上琴盖，放开清亮的嗓音起了调：

Should old acquaintance be forgot, and…

穿着花哨礼服的男孩们和着唱起歌，老实说他们的嗓音都不差劲。Chris不由得停在窗口，从人与人之间的空隙他看到Tom修长的手指在琴键上飞舞，看到Tom眼里的浓烈的不舍。

忽然，Tom抬起头来，与他的视线相碰。

他想招招手或者喊点什么，但是Tom已经从琴凳上跳了起来，抛开他的学友，抛开中断的音乐，抛开仍然互相搂抱着、唱着、笑着、流着泪的毕业生们……他将所有这些抛在身后。

他跑向窗口，身姿矫捷地翻过窗台跳下来，紧紧拥抱了Chris，嘴里说着醉话。

*************************************

宿舍和酒吧附近到处是醉得东倒西歪的毕业生，Chris和Tom避开所有这些躲到了广场边。他们背靠着灯柱下的石座席地而坐。夜半的凉气透过衬衫沁入肌肤。荆棘般伸展的灯架把他们都笼在柔暖的橘色灯光里。

“我感觉要醒了。”Tom说。

“酒要醒了?”

“不。梦要醒了。我好像做了一个长长的梦，从来没有那么长的梦，那么完整，什么都有，还有你，我遇见了你。我觉得这些都像一个梦，一个我以为我永远不会做的梦。”

我也是。Chris想。

“给我写信、打电话……别忘了我。”他说。

“不会的。”Tom闭着眼睛，就像仍然沉浸在梦境里。

“我可以去剑桥找你，对吧？”Chris追问。

“现在说剑桥太早了。”他们的肩互相抵着，衬衫隔不住皮肤的热度，“我们还有一整个夏天……”

Tom的礼服外套搭在腿上，上面沾了些奶油酱和红酒的痕迹。

“我们可以去看温布尔登……”他轻轻地说，“你看过Sampras打球吗？你必须看看，他简直神了……”

说老实话，住在墨尔本的日子里Chris也不曾对职业网球保持特别的关注，但至少他知道Pete Sampras是谁。

“还有明年夏天，后年夏天，每一年的夏天……”他的语气带着醉酒时才有的夸张的欣喜，“天啊Chris我们会有很多很多个夏天……”

他们坐在那里，不知道过了多久，也不知是哪个宿舍的人还在拼命吼着歌。

For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne…

Chris忍不住在心里期盼天亮得晚一些， 让他有更多时间来记住这一切，这奇迹般的年月。

他的心忽然轻了，不再有任何庸人自扰。无论将来在哪里、做什么，他想象不出，也不感兴趣，至少在这一刻。

Tom犹带醉意地靠过来，

“咱们亲一个。”

他们找到彼此的嘴唇，没有更深入的动作，只是温暖的紧贴。

Tom细长的手指和柔软的手心紧握着他的手。好像要带他去到什么地方。

无论哪里。天堂或者地狱，过去或者未来。他想。无论哪里。

毕业生离校的前夜里，歌声直到凌晨才渐渐隐去。Chris久久地坐在灯下，清凉的石座和Tom温热的手心，令他确信整个世界就栖息在他的臂弯中。

这是1999年的6月，传说中的世界末日还没有来。降临在Chris Hemsworth的生命里的，只是又一个夏天。

【全文完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【校园黑话名词对照】（主要来自伊顿公学）
> 
> ·舍长——house captain
> 
> ·舍监——house master
> 
> ·先生——master
> 
> ·文体舍长——house captain of games
> 
> ·板子——slab，就是公告栏
> 
> ·三年级——third form，就是新生，旧时伊顿有一、二年级，现在没有了但是其他年级名称不改；四年级同理
> 
> ·泡泡糖/学生会——Pop/ The Eton Society，该校的精英特权组织
> 
> ·风纪委员——Six Form Select（主要管传唤违纪的人去挨训挨罚的，所以我就给译成这样了）
> 
> ·《编年纪》——Thr Chronicle（伊顿的校刊）
> 
> ·终审——trials（期末考试）
> 
> ·晚祷——prayers
> 
> ·兵团——corps，即CCF，The Combined Cadet Force，少年预备役什么的，就，经常出去军训的一票人
> 
> ·晚自习——Quiet Hour，下午运动之后晚饭之前的一个多钟头，有的是导师辅导，有的事自己念书，没事的也可以互相串门（？）或者开会
> 
> ·图书室——Library
> 
> ·四旬期——Lent half，即春季学期。
> 
> ·叼——sock，吃零食，不太准确我姑且这样表达了。
> 
> ·公费生——colleger（顾名思义就是拿奖学金的，他们单独成一个学院，就是学霸群体啦，有很多特权，例如食堂比较高级饭会比较好吃什么的。这群人的特征是校服外面还有一个（看上去就很学霸的）罩袍。
> 
> ·裹袍——tug，其他学生称公费生的外号，就是指那个袍子，据说是从“toga”变化来的。
> 
> ·六月节——Fourth of June，伊顿每年夏季都有的一个类似嘉年华的活动，家长啊亲戚朋友啊什么的都可以来玩，有演讲啦演出啦体育比赛啦各种展示项目。节庆的高潮是一组学生（通常是最美貌、赛艇技术最好的Pop成员）戴着扎满鲜花的帽子划艇到河心，把帽子上的花撒进河里。


End file.
